


Bitter Irony

by Starlight1395



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Blood, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Misunderstandings, Past Child Abuse, Pole Dancing, Sex Work, Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Sex, cursing, happy ending eventually, past suicidal actions, probably no romance but definitely sex, referenced animal cruelty, slight homophobia, unnamed OC background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: After a spat in the parlor, Angel feels it's time for a change to his wardrobe. Gone are his skirts and crop tops, now replaced with suits and jackets. Alastor seems thrilled with this new Angel Dust, but Husk had been there for the fight. He had heard the scathing words Alastor had said, and seen the crushed look in Angel's eye. He knew better than to accept whatever bullshit Angel was trying to feed them.In an attempt to patch their 'relationship', Alastor follows Angel to the studios, determined to prove to the spider that he was right about the porn industry. Unfortunately for him, he learns a little more than he was expecting to.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 220





	1. Cry me a Lullaby

“So then I says, ‘whadda gonna do ‘bout it?” Angel grinned at Husk, who was trying and failing to not smirk at the story. After a moment, Angel’s smile grew more playful. “Well? Doncha wanna know what he said?”

“What did he say?” Husk rolled his eyes but huffed a slight chuckle. Angel’s grin went from playful to genuinely happy. As much as Husk pretended to hate Angel, even he had to admit the spider could tell some compelling stories. It was late - or rather, early. Angel had gotten back from work around one, and they had been talking for more than two hours. Now that it was nearing four in the morning, they were a little more friendly than they would be in the middle of the day.

“He grinned at me and laughed!” Angel threw his head back and did just that, the memory of his first failed assassination always one of his favorite stories. “Accordin’ ta him, I was one a th’ scrawniest mafiosos he’d eva seen. Invited me in and fed me some real food, then promised ta get Pops th’ money by th’ end a th’ week.”

“Why did this guy owe you money?”

“His son fucked Pops ova with a deal, so we was goin’ afta the source. ‘Pparetly he had no idea what his asshole kid was doin’ and paid off the debts,” Angel’s laughter tapered off. The failed assassination itself was funny, looking back, but the fear and confusion he felt watching his father tear the room apart, screaming at everyone and threatening to have them gutted if they couldn’t figure out what happened dampened the mood some. “Ya know, sometimes I wonda if Pops sent me on that mission knowin’ I’d fail.”

“Why would he do that?” Husk raised an eyebrow, his eyes showing the concern the rest of his expression didn’t.

“He always tried ta keep me outta the spotlight,” Angel shrugged. “I was a good shot, and no one would suspect me so I was a good mole, but I was neva what he wanted, ya know? Good thing Ari was th’ oldest. Otherwise I’dda been drowned at birth!”

Angel laughed again, but Husk did not. Instead, the cat demon was watching Angel with a frown. As Angel was wiping the tear from his eye, a flash of red caught his attention.

He turned to watch Alastor saunter unto the parlor, his grin as sharp and wide as always. Despite their first meeting, Angel and Alastor rarely interacted much in the week or so they had been living under the same roof, so any chance to heckle the feared Radio Demon was one Angel would take.

“Ah! Just the man I wanted to see,” Alastor walked towards the bar, his voice trilling with his radio feedback. Angel always thought it was almost... comforting, reminding him of his childhood but apparently he was the only one who felt that way. “I have a favor!”

“Hey there hot stuff,” Angel’s own grin curled again, his eyes narrowing seductively. He saw Alastor’s ears twitch back in irritation, which only fired him up more. Alastor was the only demon in hell that raised his hackles at Angel’s advances, and while it gave the spider a bit of a thrill, it also made Angel feel... real. Like he was more than JUST a few holes to fuck. If Al didn’t want him sexually, that meant there had to be something more to him, right? “You’re up late. Need somethin’ ta help ya get ta sleep?”

“I’m not in the mood for your shenanigans,” Alastor’s grin tightened. Angel felt his own smile fall a little. “I’ve had a very long, irritating day and I would like to speak to Husker without your incessant and quite frankly disgusting advances.”

“Ya know, I’m good at relievin’ stress,” Angel winked greasily, just the way Val taught him to in order to get better tips. “If ya want, I could turn your long day inta a long night too-”

“Angel!” Alastor snapped, turning to sneer at the spider. Angel physically recoiled at the pure rage in the other’s eyes. He had never seen Alastor look so... dangerous, and not in the sexy way Angel often imagined. He felt his fur puff out in fear. “I’m sick and tired of your unwanted advances! You have never once read the room properly, though I don’t know what I was expecting from a- a common whore! Are the deplorable demons you lend yourself out to not entertaining enough for you? Must you torture me with your absolutely revolting attempts at flirting? Just looking at the way you dress turns my stomach. Have you no regard for your image, or are you actually aware of how little you actually have to offer? You complain so much about this hotel, it’s a wonder you don’t stay by Valentino like the pathetic dog you are!”

Angel blinked, his chest constricting so tightly he thought he would pass out. How was it that Alastor was able to hit almost every single one of Angel’s insecurities in a single rant? His hands shook as he ran his fingers through his bangs.

“Al...” Husk growled, his eyes darting between Alastor and Angel.

“I th-think I’m gonna turn in for th’ night,” Angel’s voice cracked, but he smiled as if nothing was wrong. Husk felt his nose scrunch - he could always tell when Angel was putting on a front to hide his emotions. “Thanks fa th’ drinks and th’ company babe. Ya always know how ta make a gal feel special.”

Before Husk could say anything, Angel was walking away. He turned his scowl towards his boss, his ears pressing back in anger.

“The fuck was that for?” He growled. Alastor sneered back at him.

“Like I said,” The feedback behind his voice was stronger than usual, glitching his words slightly. “I’ve had a VERY bad day, and I do NOT have the patience to deal with Angel in the slightest. Now, I need you to do something for me.”

“What makes you think I’d do anything for you after that bullshit?” Husk snapped, turning his back to wipe down some glasses. He could hear Al’s feedback spike in irritation as claws drummed along the bartop.

“Do not forget,” Alastor’s voice was dangerously sharp. Husk’s tail flicked at his feet, knowing exactly what Alastor was going to say. “I own your soul.”

“Are you really pissed enough to pull the contract shit over a shitty day?” Husk raised a single eyebrow, crossing his arms over his thin chest. Alastor’s grin tightened again, and it was clear he was trying not to snap at the cat too.

“I have a list of things that need to be gathered,” Alastor ignored Husk’s question, his eye twitching faintly in irritation. Now that he was closer, Husk could see the dark bags under the other’s eyes, and how Al seemed faintly paler than usual. There was a tremor to his hands as he handed the cat a short list. “Have them in my office before the morning.”

“Whatever.” Husk rolled his eyes, knowing better than to argue.

“Good,” Alastor’s shoulders seemed to relax slightly. They stood in silence for a moment, neither wanting to be the one to speak first. After a few seconds, Alastor sighed softly.

“Thank you, Husker. I apologize for being harsh.”

“I’m not the one that needs an apology.” Husk stepped out from behind the bar and brushed past Al, who was frowning again.

He wanted to get this done quickly, because even though only Alastor had any technical claim over his soul, he wasn’t in the mood to see Charlie’s concerned expression when she realizes he isn’t where he’s supposed to be.

* * *

Angel stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes feeling so swollen that he was surprised he could even see anymore. His room looked like the closet had thrown up, clothing and shoes strewn over the furniture, making a second rug on top of the plush area rug he had chosen to decorate the plain hotel floors with. His phone was hidden under the mountains of fabric, the light of the screen barely showing through the thin shirt covering it. Fat Nuggets sat in their bed, watching their Daddy and snorting softly whenever Angel got too loud.

No wonder Alastor thought he was just a whore. He kicked the red sequined dress he once adored. He had put it on, but it showed too much of his legs and the sight - for the first time - made his skin crawl.

If Alastor, after everything, believed Angel was nothing more than a slut, then what was there to prove to him that it wasn’t true? Maybe that’s all he was good for. His wardrobe definitely seemed to agree. He didn’t own anything that didn’t show some sort of fur - cropped shirts, and hoodies, and tank tops. Shorts and skirts and pants with rips. Even most of his heels were lace ups, letting his legs show through the ribbons. Even his casual wear was... slutty. His sweatshirts were too short, or had lewd saying on them. His sleep pants were low rise, barely covering his panties. The closest thing to modest clothing he owned were exactly three pairs of soft cotton panties, the rest of his undergarments being lacey or strappy or both.

“What if ‘e’s right?” Angel asked his reflection. The demon in the mirror looked miserable, with eyeliner smeared down his cheeks and his eyes flat and dull. “What if I really ain’t good fa nothin’ but sex?”

His reflection didn’t have an answer to either question, and neither did he.

Angel was suddenly filled with rage. In a fit of anger, he whirled around and kicked whatever was closest, which happened to be one of his platform heels. The boot flew across the room, slamming into the wall. Angel’s stomach dropped at the sight of the nice deep hole now decorating his wall, where the platform part of the boot had cracked the plaster.. Picking up the boot, he saw the shiny black leather wasn’t just scuffed, but ripped in the front.

“Fuck!” He growled, his eyes stinging painfully. The boots were a gift from Val, after he managed to get more tips from some stupid upperclass hell-born than anyone was expecting - of course, all of the money went back to Val, but at least Angel got a new pair of shoes and some pretty words from his pimp. He fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands to muffle the sounds.

He had been on the edge of this for a long while now. Every time he felt himself starting to fall, he managed to get too high to panic, or his brains fucked out so he didn’t have to think anymore, but he hadn’t been able to do either recently - or rather, he hadn’t been able to enjoy either, or use either to forget properly. Instead, he was forced to perform this balancing act without any help - balancing between sanity and completely breaking down.

And he was falling.

Fat Nuggets nudged Angel’s shins, chuffing softly in distress. Angel smiled down at them, chuckled slightly through his tears. He had cried so much he didn’t understand how there were still tears left in him, but apparently he still had some surprises up his sleeves.

“Somethin’s wrong with me,” His laugh was muffled. He sounded pathetic to his own ears, so he could only imagine how absolutely broken he would sound to anyone else. “How can ya fix somethin’ that’s this fuckin’ broken?”

Fat Nuggets didn’t have an answer. Instead, they crawled into Angel’s lap and licked the bottom of his chin. As usual, it made Angel smile in that small, soft way that very few things in life or death ever did.

“See?” He asked, kissing the top of the pig’s head, leaving a light shimmer from the gloss he had been wearing. “This is why family’s so important, yeah? No one knows ya betta then ya family.”

His eyes widened. He reached out with one of his hands to grab his phone, brushing aside the blouse and unlocking it. He pulled up his recent calls, frowning at how... few there were. Did he really have that few contacts? Val, of course, was the top number. Under Val’s was Cherri’s, who he hadn’t spoken to in a few days. Under Cherri was the take out place down the street that he liked to order from because it was one of the only places that didn’t lace their food with random drugs and usually didn’t spit in your order before dropping it off - it helped that Angel had gotten the owner out of a sticky situation a few years back, so his meals were always discounted and hot when they arrived at the hotel.

The last number on his recent callers list was...

He hit the number and brought the phone up to his face, resting his forehead against his top set of arms, which were folded over his knees, as his bottom set of arms held Nuggets, his middle left arm gripped his bangs and middle right held the phone. The call rang and rang, but just before he was about to give up, there was a click and a bright voice.

“Tony? Is everythin’ alright?” Molly asked, concern coloring her words instantly. “Ya neva call this early in th’ day.”

“It’s my day off,” His voice was hoarse. He hadn’t realized how long he had been rampaging in his room, but looking at his phone he realized it was already seven - she was right, he was never awake this early, let alone able to hold a conversation. “I uh... didja wanna do somethin?”

“Right now? You know I’m always free for ya!” She said, and Angel could hear the smile in her voice. It made his own mouth curl a little.

“I just need ta get outta this hotel,” He sighed, letting some of the bone-tiredness leak into his tone. “I, uh.... I’ve been thinkin’ a’ gettin’ some new clothes. Somethin’ more professional maybe.”

“What, like a suit?”

“Maybe,” Angel let Fat Nuggets down, their little hooves catching on the skirt that he was sitting on. “Maybe it’s time fa me ta grow up a lil.”

“If you’re sure,” Molly sounded hesitant. “We can swing by and pick ya up in about an hour if ya want?’

“Ari’s comin’ too?” Angel blinked, surprised.

“He’s stayin’ with me for a bit,” She sighed. “He and Pops got inta a bat spat th’ otha day n’ he’s been crashin’ here since. Besides, he’s th’ one with th’ car.”

“A real family outtin,” Angel chuckled. It didn’t sound like an awful idea at all. “Yeah, aight. Imma get dressed and meet ya out front.”

“See ya then Tony!” Molly cheered before hanging up. Angel sighed and tossed his phone onto his bed before looking over the sea of clothing. He frowned, knowing it was going to be a chore to find something to wear.

* * *

“What do ya think ‘bout this one?” Molly asked, pulling a long skirt from the rack. It was extra long, so it would actually be ankle length on Angel, with a nice flowery pattern. “It would look supa cute with that white blouse ya got!”

“Hm, maybe.” Angel took it from her and added it to the growing pile of clothing resting over two of his arms.

“Why am I ‘ere again?” Arackniss complained for the fifth time that hour.

“Ya didn’t hafta come,” Molly said over her shoulder as she pulled a pair of pants out to look at. “You’re th’ one that didn’t want us goin’ out on our own.”

“Aw Nissy,” Angel grinned playfully. “Ya really do care.”

“Shaddup!” Arackniss snapped, his dark fur puffing up in a way that told Angel he was more embarrassed about being called out than actually pissed.

“Ya know Tony, ya got me wonderin’ if everythin’s okay with ya.” Molly said, handing her twin a blouse. They were looking for modest casual wear, because they had gone to the tailor that works for the family beforehand and ordered four custom suits for Angel’s exact measurements, putting all the charges on their father’s tab.

“What? Why?” Angel turned away, looking through another rack. He knew if his sister was the one soul that could read him perfectly, and she would instantly know something was up if she saw his face. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong.”

“Well, it’s just a lil’ outta characta for ya ta wanna change ya style like this.”

“It’s ‘bout time he started ta get his shit together,” Arackniss chimed in with an approving nod. Angel hated how his chest seemed to lighten at the acceptance from his other brother - the only two people in his life he wanted praise from were his brother and his father. He wanted to be worthy of their approval. “If Pops was ‘ere, he’d be proud.”

Angel dropped what he was holding, his entire body going cold

“Niss, what th’ hell-”

“Ya think so?” Angel whispered, his voice shaking. His father? Proud of him?

“Mm, when those suits come in, ya should show ‘em off,” Arackniss folded his arms and nodded dagain. “Ya finally look like a real Family memba.”

“Tony, don’t listen ta him,” Molly put a hand on Angel’s arm. “Ya don’t gotta change yaself fa Pops or anyone else. If ya wanna dress all cute, then ya dress cute, aight? Ya don’t gotta change anything ‘bout ya.”

“Thanks Molls,” Angel offered her a small smile. “I just think it’s ‘bout time I try somethin’ different, ya know? Try a new look or two.”

“If you’re sure...” Molly trailed off, looking unhappy with Angel’s answer but not pushing it. She knew pushing Angel only caused him to fold in on himself and block everyone else out.

“We should get some grub,” Angel brightened, trying to convince Molly that he was fine when he was so clearly not. “Th’ Princess gave me a shit tonna cash fa this and I’ve been cravin’ some fancy ass food.”

“Well, if you’re paying.” Arackniss smirked, and Angel’s own grin widened. It was like when they were children - messing around, poking fun at one another. They had been close, until Arackniss turned fourteen and was taken to be trained. Tony and Molly rarely saw their older brother for more than a few minutes at a time after that. Even after Anthony finished his initiation into the Family business, he and Ari were rarely put on the same missions together.

“Technically ChaCha’s payin’,” Angel grinned sharply. “So we outta make sure her generous donations don’t go ta waste.”

“Ooh let’s go ta that place near th’ Gluttony Circle marketplace!” Molly chimed in, her eyes shining. “I ‘eard they got a new bartenda who makes th’ best cocktails.”

“I’m always a slut for a cock.... Tails.” Angel purposely paused, smiling wide at his siblings and waiting for their reactions. Molly laughed and Aracnkiss rolled his eyes, but all three of them were smiling.

* * *

  
Angel felt lighter as he walked up the steps of the hotel. Molly asked if he wanted help carrying his bags up to his room, but as much as he loved his sister, he knew she would want to stay and talk for awhile and he was too exhausted for that - physically and emotionally. Instead, he pulled out his third set of arms, told his siblings to get home safe, and started the trek up to his floor.

The bags were heavy, but he didn’t stumble. There was an emptiness in his chest that he didn’t know how to explain - like he had drank too much and threw up, so his stomach was empty and no longer nauseous but at the same time he knew it wasn’t because of anything good.

Fat Nuggets chuffed happily as Angel pushed the door open. He dropped the bags onto the bed and scooped his son into his arms, pressing a kiss to their cheeks. He looked around and sighed.

“It’s gonna take foreva ta clean all a this up,” He cursed the him from that morning, who was stupid enough to leave a mess for current him to deal with. “Then I gotta put all a th’ new shit away... I’ll see if Niffty has some boxes...”

He wouldn’t get rid of anything, because he could never bring himself to throw clothing out, even the shirt or skirt or tights are stained or ripped beyond use. He would always keep them to be upcycled or used to improve other clothing. In his life he was never allowed to wear anything cute, so in his death he refused to let any of it go.

He wouldn’t get rid of anything, but he would pack it away. He would pack away what he didn’t need for work until he was able to look at himself in the mirror without feeling sick to his stomach. He needed to clear space in his closet anyway. He had suits that were going to be delivered by the end of the week and they couldn’t be wrinkled.

As he worked, he couldn’t help but replay the words from a certain red demon in his head.


	2. Being Gentle Hurts Worse

“And where are you going?” Vaggie asked, raising an eyebrow. Angel sighed and glanced back at her.

“I gotta get ta work,” He said, already turning around to leave. “I got shit ta do.”

“You’re going dressed like that?” Her one eye looked him up and down, and Angel could feel a shiver go down his spine. He hunched his shoulders a little, not liking the tone the woman was using with him.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearin’?” He snapped, not in the mood to deal with whatever Vaggie was going to bitch at him for. He glanced down at himself, taking in the fitted pants and the blazer Molly had picked out for him. He had a bag in his hand that had his outfits for the evening, along with his makeup and various accessories.

“What’s going on with you?” She put her hands on her hips. Angel raised an eyebrow back at her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of responding. “You’ve been dressing like you’re going to a funeral for the last week. It’s extremely out of character for you, and if this is some relapse thing, you’re going to have to talk to Charlie and she’s-”

“I ain’t done shit,” Angel snapped, his temper flaring. “A course as soon as I try ta get my shit togetha, ya think I’m fuckin’ usin’ again!”

“What?” Vaggie blinked, her arms falling to her sides. Angel just sneered at her one last time before storming out of the hotel, the strap of his bag digging into his palm. She watched him slam the door behind him, a bad feeling in her stomach.

“Was that our dear Angel Dust?” Alastor sauntered through, his grin almost playful - unfortunately Vaggie was starting to learn that a playful grin from Alastor meant he was up to something, and it was never something good.

“Yeah, he was just going to work...”

“Isn't it just wonderful how he’s taking better care of his image?” Alastor twirled his cane, a faint tune playing in the background of his words

“Don’t you think it’s strange?”

“What’s strange is how he was able to walk around in such unsavory outfits and not seem to have a care in the world!” Alastor chimed, laughing dramatically. “I must say it’s quite the improvement.”

“Aye Alastor,” Husk shuffled into the lobby. “The Princess wants you in the library.”

“Ah, a sponsor’s job is never done.” Alastor sighed heavily, making a face before grinning again. Vaggie watched him whistle as he walked away, his ears sticking straight up as he bounced to the tune.

“You’re right.” Husk said softly.

“What?” Vaggie jumped a little, not expecting the cat to speak.

“Something’s up with Angel,” His tail flicked irritably. “I don’t know what’s going on in his head, but something’s fucky.”

“What happened between them?” She had noticed Angel rarely stayed in the same room as Alastor, quickly making some excuse to leave the second it was clear Al wasn’t planning on just passing by.

“Al said some fucked up shit to the kid a few days ago,” Husk sneered in the direction that Al had just walked away towards. “I get that he was having a bad day, but he really went too far.”

“You think Al has something to do with how Angel’s been acting?” She would absolutely have to talk to Charlie about this.

“I know Al has something to do with this,” Husk shook his head. “And I know one of those idiots is going to do something even more fucking stupid before they manage to get their shit together.”

“Why can’t anything be easy around here?” Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose. Husk just shrugged and shuffled off again, leaving her alone in the lobby. She sighed yet again and went to find her girlfriend. She needed a hug after all the bullshit she’s been through.

* * *

“Angelcakes,” Val purred as Angel was applying the last of his makeup. Angel tensed but didn’t let anything show on his face. Glancing up, he looked at his boss through the mirror. “I heard that my precious baby boy wasn’t feeling too good today.”

“I’m feelin’ great,” Angel gave a vacant smile before touching up his eyeshadow which didn’t actually need to be touched up at all. “Maybe just a lil’ tired.”

“One of my girls said you came in wearing a suit again,” Val sauntered over to the vanity, placing a hand on Angel’s shoulder. “That’s not very like you Angel Baby.”

“Just wanted a change a’ pace.” Angel put his brush down and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same as always, but also different. For the last few days, he only saw this version of himself at work. At the hotel, he was completely different. Every time he reached for his makeup, he remembered the vile feeling that bubbled up in his stomach at Al’s words. He felt disgusting, and he hated it because he knew he was being ridiculous. He was Angel Dust for fuck’s sake! Nothing should dampen his confidence, but there was something about the raw truth in Alastor’s words that cut him deep.

“Did something happen babydoll?” Val sat on the edge of the vanity. He was tall enough for his feet to still be flat on the ground, so it was more like he was leaning against it rather than actually sitting.

“A course not.”

“Something at the hotel maybe?” He pressed, his face curling into a grin. Angel could feel his eyes sting. The only person who asked if he was alright had been his sister. Since then, no one bothered to be concerned about him. Why was it that Valentino cared about him more than his so-called friends?

“Just some fucka thinkin’ he had th’ right ta c-call me out...” He refused to cry. He had taken his time on his makeup and he wasn’t going to ruin it over Alastor of all people.

“Call you out for what, babycakes?” Val’s grin sharpened.

“Fa bein’ a slut,” He had been called a slut so many times, so why this time does his chest ache? “Said I don’t respect myself cuz I dress like a whore, n’ that just lookin’ at me makes him sick ta his stomach. Stupid, right? How could I make anyone sick ta their stomachs cuz a’ th’ way I look? I’m fuckin Angel Dust!” He tried grinning dangerously at himself in the mirror but only succeeded in his lip trembling above bared fangs.

“Angel baby,” Valentino cupped Angel’s face gently. “You’re beautiful. Anyone who thinks you’re disgusting must be blind. Why don’t you let Daddy show you how pretty you are?”

“Huh?” Angel hated how he leaned into Val’s touch.

“I had some gore scenes scheduled for you today,” Val’s thumb rubbed below Ange’s eye, over his secondary eye-spots. Angel felt his body go cold at the confession - gore scenes were his least favorite. It always took his days to recover from them. “But I think I’m going to move some things around. After all, I can’t have my star being so dull now can I? A star has to shine.”

Valentino brought Angel’s face in for a kiss, and Angel didn’t try to fight it. For the first time in years, Val kissed him without ripping his lip open with his fangs. It was bordering on almost... gentle.

Angel sobbed softly into the kiss, craving some sort of comfort. In the back of his head, he knew this was a trap. He KNEW this was going to end poorly, but he didn’t care. He was tired, both physically and emotionally, and he wanted to be treated like something worthy of affection.

He felt Val smile into the kiss as several pairs of arms pulled his lithe body off the vanity stool and onto the larger demon’s lap.

* * *

“Angel, sit your ass down.” Husk snapped the second he saw the spider walk into the hotel that night. Angel blinked at him, taking a moment to comprehend what he was being told to do, before doing exactly that. He had been such a good boy that day, doing everything he was told. Val praised him and made him feel like he was floating. If he kept being a good boy, he would keep feeling good.

“Husky~” He purred, his vision blurring a little. He hadn’t been able to see straight in a couple of hours, but that didn’t bother him all that much. There was an entire decade he didn’t remember at all, closer to his beginnings in Hell.

“The fuck happened to you?” Husk’s ears pressed down in concern.

“Just work stuff,” He giggled and closed his eyes, enjoying how the world was spinning in the darkness. “Daddy said I was a good boy... said good boys get rewards...”

“What did he give you?”

“Dunno,” Angel rested his cheek in his palm, swaying a little in his seat. “Feels good though... why don’t I feel like this all th’ time? I wanna- I wanna feel like this all th’ t-time... don’t wanna- wanna hate myself anymore...”

“You don’t have to hate yourself,” Husk’s stomach soured. He knew there was stuff going on with Angel - who in Hell didn’t have their own personal bullshit? Plus, even with what little he knew of Angel’s life topside, it wasn’t surprising that he had poor self image. Abusive father, masculine-driven environment, a world that was less than accepting of anyone who fancied their own gender. Husk didn’t have to dig very far to know if Angel hadn’t died of an overdose, it would have been by his own hand. “Here. Start to sober up first and we can talk.”

“I don’t wanna,” Angel’s eyes filled with tears. Husk noticed how his makeup was smeared into his fur, the white stained with pinks and blacks and reds. “I d-don’t wanna go back to normal... it-it ‘urts...”

“I know, but I can guarantee you’ll feel better coming down if you start to sober up now, so drink this,” He handed Angel a glass of water, waiting for the spider to wrap two hands firmly around it before letting go. He let Angel take a few sips before speaking again. “You know Val is bad news, especially for you. Why do you keep letting him do this to you?”

“Don’t gotta choice,” Angel’s voice already sounded a little clearer. “Even if he didn’t ‘ave my contract... I’d just keep goin’ back ta him. I can’t stop.”

“Why not?”

“Cuz he’s th’ closest thing ta comfort I got,” Angel sighed softly. The sound broke Husk’s heart in a way he didn’t know was possible anymore. “He’s been there since th’ beginning. He was actually really s-sweet at first. Hard ta believe, right?”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Husk scoffed, causing Angel to snort.

“He... called me pretty, but neva called me a chick. He was one a th’ first assholes ta not blink at how I wanted ta dress. Even Molls... I fuckin’ love her, but it took her a while ta understand that even though I wanted ta wear makeup and shit, I was still a guy. That just cuz I wanted dick didn’t mean I couldn’t do my job right. Val... he neva questioned me. He used ta praise me fa kickin’ the ass of Johns that were gettin’ too handsy.”

“What changed?”

“I think... when he knew I couldn’t leave anymore,” He traced the rim of the glass with a finger, catching the water in his fur. “Probably... forty years ago? Maybe fifty? That’s when things started gettin’ shitty. Got longer hours, rougher clients. Val started gettin’ too busy fa me, so he left me ta his stupid underlings.”

“Charlie might be able to-”

“I ain’t gonna put her in danger like that,” Angel smiled helplessly at the bar. “I know she’s strong - she’s the fuckin’ princess a’ Hell! But... she’s too damn soft. If she tried ta talk Val inta givin’ up my contract... I don’t wanna think ‘bout what he might try ta pull on her. ‘Sides, it’s my punishment, right? I killed a fuck tonna people durin’ my life, and I neva tried ta stay away from sinnin’. Just bein’ in Hell ain’t enough.”

“Keep drinking Legs,” Husk didn’t know what else to say, so instead he just refilled the glass with fresh water and urged Angel to sip at it. Angel did as he was told, and Husk wondered just what he was put on to make him so... complacent. He hadn’t made one sexual comment since sitting down, and even when he came back fucked up out of his mind - eyes blown wide on coke or shaking with some unknown drug in his veins - he was never out of ways to flirt with Husk, even if the flirting was shitty. Now, however, Angel just looked at his hands, his fur seeming dull and lifeless. “Hey Angel?”

“Mm?” Angel looked up, and Husk could tell he was still high on whatever Val gave him, that bastard. It would take a while for him to come down completely.

“Why did you-” He cut himself off. How could he say this without making everything worse? “You stopped wearing your stupid makeup and skirts and shit.”

“Yeah,” Angel chuckled lightly. “Needed a change a’ pace, ya know?”

“But why? You love being all dolled up.”

“Al was right,” He put the glass down gently on the bar. “I needed ta grow up. Just cuz I’m a whore doesn’t mean I gotta be a slut.”

“What?”

“Just cuz I can’t stop doin’ porn, or sleepin’ with clients don’t mean I gotta... don’t mean I gotta be like that here. I should have some respect fa myself, fa once in my life... ‘Sides, it’s not all bad. Used ta wear suits all the time before. It ain’t any different now.”  
Except it was different, because now he had curves he never had in his life. Even tailored perfectly, the suits seems to cling to his body in a way he wasn’t familiar with and it made him itch inside. He wanted to do something to stop the itching, but he found nothing he did had any affect. Even fully clothed, Angel could barely look at himself in the mirror.

“Al doesn’t know shit,” Husk said gruffly, his tail flicking in irritation around his ankles. “He shouldn’t have any say in what you do or wear.”

“Ya gotta give him a little credit,” Angel’s smile was sad. “He was right. I just... it’s hard sometimes, ya know?”

“What’s hard?” Husk could hear the wavering in Angel’s voice and felt his feather perk up in concern.

“Sometimes I look at myself in th’ mirror and I just...” He trailed off for a second, resting his cheek on the bar. His voice dropped to a whisper. “I see Pops. He’s just... starin’ back at me, all pissed off for some fuckin’ reason. I see myself and think I’m gonna get hit. He use ta beat th’ shit outta me, ya know. Anytime somethin’ happened that he didn’t like, even if I wasn’t even there. He’d somehow find a reason ta make it my fault. Thank fuck he neva went afta Molls, and even Niss got less of a beatin’ then I did... Guess he thought he could beat the fag outta me.”

“Jesus fuck...” Husk felt his eyes widen.

“Surprise Pops! It didn’t fuckin’ work!” He sat up abruptly and laughed. “Afta all that, I’m still a fuckin’ f-fairy bitch! Can’t even get hit right... I can’t even look at myself in th’ mirror anymore Husky... everytime I do it’s either a-a whore, or my Pops.”

“Angel...” Husk felt helpless as he watched Angel break down, the bar seeming to create too much space between them.

“I didn’t ask ta be like this,” Angel sobbed, scrubbing his tears away, only for them to be replaced instantly. “I just wanna be right fa once. I’m s-sick of being a disappointment! All I eva do is-is piss people off! Al’s right... I’m just a dumb slut... I don’t know why I thought I could b-be anythin’ else.”

“That’s not-”

“I should just let myself get exterminated,” Angel’s cries quieted for a moment. Husk felt his body run cold at the confession. “Ya know, I thought ‘bout it before, but it’s gettin’ real hard ta talk myself outta it this time. I only got a few months ‘till I can make it stop.”

“You can’t.” Husk didn’t know what the fuck to say, but he knew whatever he did could potentially mean life or death for Angel.

“It’s just so hard Husky,” His sobs picked up again, hiccuping and ugly. These weren’t the crocodile tears Angel would cry on screen to get more views. These were genuine tears of grief and exhaustion. Husk knew how Angel was feeling far too well - he had experienced the crushing weight of the decision to suffer or end it all before. It was that decision that sent him to Hell in the first place. “I don’t wanna be me anymore! I’m so fuckin’ sick a’ being me...”

Husk reached across the bar and ran his claws through Angel’s bangs, trying to comfort the spider however he could. Angel leaned into the touch, his tears soaking into Husk’s fur almost instantly. He tried to dry Angel’s cheeks, but he was crying too much to make much of a difference.

Movement caught Husk’s attention. It was late, so anyone being up at this hour - other than himself and Angel - was unusual. Looking up, he felt his lip curl. Alastor was looking at the two of them, his usual grin slightly softer than usual but Husk knew better. Al wasn’t feeling softer, no - he was curious. He only looked that way when he was watching something to see if it would end horribly or not.

“Well, it seems our favorite arachnid is having a bad night-” Alastor started to walk towards them only to find a knife sticking out of the floor mere inches from his foot. He glanced up, his grin frozen in shock.

Husk’s hand was still outstretched from where he had thrown the blade, his lip curling back in a low snarl. Alastor, for the first time, leaned away from Husk the slightest bit.

“You don’t get to say SHIT to him,” Husk growled, low enough that Angel wouldn’t be able to hear him over his heart-breaking sobs. Even if he hadn’t whispered, Husk wasn’t entirely sure Angel would have been able to comprehend anything he was saying. “Get the fuck out of our way.”

“Now, now Husk-”

“No!” He snarled, his hackles rising. Alastor’s smile dropped entirely, taking a full step backwards. Husk gathered Angel in his arms, not stumbling when Angel hid his face in his neck, and brushed past Alastor.

His chest constricted at the feeling of tears warming his skin. Angel might have been taller, but he was a lot like Husk was - mainly limbs with no real body mass. He recalled

Angel mentioning in passing about being put on a diet and felt rage bubble in his stomach. Angel was the last person in Hell that needed to lose weight, especially with how intense a workout his job was on a daily basis.

How had none of them realized Angel was breaking apart like this? Maybe it was because his smile was just a little too big, or his voice was just a little too loud. Maybe it was because he was just a little too lewd, or a little too bright.

Husk growled softly. Was all the flirting just... Angel trying to hide? Hide his emotions and his fears and how he really felt? And there Husk was, thinking Angel was just a stupid slut. In that moment, he hated himself a little more.

He pushed Angel’s door open carefully, using his wing to keep Fat Nuggets from running out into the hallway. Angel stirred faintly at the sound of the pig’s excited sounds but instead of picking his head up he just relaxed into Husk’s arms more.

  
“What am I going to do with you?” Husk sighed almost silently, placing Angel down on the bed. Looking around, Husk was surprised to see how clean Angel’s room was - there were posters and pictures on the walls, but it didn’t feel cluttered. His vanity seemed too large now that all of his makeup was either in his work bag or packed away. His closet door was cracked open, and Husk could see how there were only a few garments actually hanging up. He recalled one of the first times he had to help Angel back to his room - remembered how the closet had been so stuffed that he couldn’t close it, and how he couldn’t even see the top of the vanity because of all the makeup and wigs and perfumes and miscellaneous objects covering it.

Angel’s room felt empty.

“Husk...” Angel’s voice was small, like he was afraid of being scolded.

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay?” Angel looked up at Husk, eyes glassy and sad. He looked so genuinely helpless that it made Husk angry. Angel was supposed to be tall and loud and toothy. He wasn’t supposed to be small and scared.

“Yeah, I guess,” Husk looked away. “Scoot over.”

“Thank you,” Angel did as he was told, moving to give Husk a place to sit. As soon as he was comfortable on the bed, Angel snaked his arms around Husk’s waist. Husk jumped a little, his fur puffing up for a moment before telling himself to calm down. Angel buried his face in the soft fur of Husk’s stomach, letting himself relax a little more. When he spoke, his words were muffled. “Hey Husk?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m broken?”

“Nah,” Husk began to run his claws through Angel’s bangs again working the knots out gently. “You’re a little fucked up, but we’re all a little fucked up here. Ain’t nothing wrong with that.”

“Ya really think so?”

“Yeah, we can be fucked up together though,” Husk felt Angel chuckle against his stomach. “What’s so funny?”

“Ya try ta seem like such a hard ass,” Angel moved his head so his voice wouldn’t be lost. “But you’re such a fuckin’ softy.”

“I’m not soft.” Husk said indignantly, only to eat his words when Angle started to pet along his stomach and a soft rumbling filled the room.

“Hey Husky?”

“What?” He tried to sound angry but it came out gentle.

“Can you kiss me?”

“What?” This second ‘what’ was more of a yelp than a question.

“I don’t wanna feel broken anymore,” Angel’s hand stilled on Husk’s stomach. “Ya don’t gotta... I’m sorry-”

Husk cut him off by dragging him up and kissing him more gently than either of them thought possible. He felt Angel crawl to sit on his lap, wrapping one set of arms around his waist and another around his neck.

Kissing Angel wasn’t what Husk expected it to be. The faint scent of cotton candy still clung to Angel’s fur, which only made the kiss seem sweeter. Neither of them pushed to go farther, both content to keep it soft. There was something about kissing without any expectations for sex that was almost... freeing.

Angel broke the kiss and hid his face again, trying to bite off his tears. Husk held him tighter, pressing kisses along his forehead and cheeks, whispering incomprehensible comforts and letting himself purr, for Angel’s sake over his own.

“Come here.” Husk said after a moment, pulling Angel’s face back up to his. His tongue darted out on Angel’s cheek, licking away the tears. He didn’t know why he did it, but whatever reason possessed him, it made Angel giggle.

“Jeez Husky,” His voice was hoarse, but his smile was genuine. “If ya wanted a taste a me ya just had ta ask.”

“Shut up...” Husk looked away, his fur bristling a little. Angel laughed again, a little stronger this time, and pressed a kiss of his own to the cat’s cheek.

“Thank you.” He sighed, nuzzling Husk’s jaw.

“I didn’t do shit.” Husk’s purring grew louder against his will.

“You did a lot,” Angel yawned. His eyes were still glassy, but he seemed more aware of where he was. Husk worried he would have a bad time coming down fully from his high, but at least he might be able to help a little. This time, Angel wouldn’t have to be alone. “I’m tired...”

“Go to sleep,” Husk adjusted them so Angel was tucked against his side. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“M’kay...” Angel sighed and was asleep moments later. Husk stayed awake, everything he learned that evening running through his mind.

He never cared about redemption. He knew he would never be what Charlie wanted him to be, but he stayed at the hotel because he had to, just as Angel stayed at the porn studios. He never really cared one way or another for anyone in the hotel, but now he was scared.

Scared that Angel would go through with what he said about the extermination. Scared that it was too late to undo the damage that’s driven Angel to that way of thinking. Husk knew all too well the signs of being suicidal, yet he managed to ignore them from Angel. He knew if even one person reached out to him in his life, maybe he wouldn’t have blown his brains out in his bathtub.

So many maybes and what-ifs...

Husk closed his eyes, feeling more lost than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have much to say this time y'all XD While writing this, I got an idea for another one shot that I might write when this is done. It'll be shorter, but I think it'll be particularly painful which is exciting.
> 
> I don't know when people might read this, but the elections in America are an absolute dumpster fire and since we don't have the results yet I've been an ball of anxiety. I don't know how I'm going to get my schoolwork done while my family is talking about how Tr*mp is the best thing to ever happen to this country and how he'll make everything better. They know I'm bi, yet they're praising the man that will revoke my right to marry?? It's so fucked up and Christmas is going to be a DISASTER this year :(


	3. A Little Wager

Alastor was having a wonderful day. Despite the day before being one of the worst in recent memory, Husk did as he was told and brought him the things he had asked for before the time he needed them, so he was able to finish his work with some time to spare.

His spat with Angel Dust was nothing more than a tickle in the back of his head. He would admit that maybe - just maybe - he had been a little harsh, but in his mind he could have done way worse.

“I could have relieved his neck from the burden of his thick skull,” Alastor had defended himself to his shadow, who just shook its head at him. “But no! Being the ever benevolent creature I am, I allowed him to live for another day.”

His shadow, despite not having proper eyes, still managed to roll them. Alastor grimaced in its direction, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. It was his shadow, but over the years it seemed to gain sentience of its own and decided to become an eternal pain in Alastor’s side. He supposed there were perks to the shadow, but he preferred to be irritated at it more often than not.

That day had been surprisingly quiet, and he knew that it wouldn’t last long. Charlie had taken Vaggie out to try and recruit new patrons - a fruitless endeavor, he was sure. Husk was still asleep, not usually waking up - hungover as all Hell - until at least three in the afternoon, while Niffty had been spotted here and there around the hotel. Angel, however, was nowhere to be seen, which was interesting to Alastor. He had expected the spider to be making a ruckus, but he was silent.

“Interesting...” Alastor said to the empty lobby as he dug through the front desk. He wasn’t a nosey person, but he did enjoy snooping more than the average demon. There were notes shoved in the drawers, probably written by Charlie and ignored by Husk, who watched the desk from midnight to three in the morning. There were candy wrappers and baggies with incriminating white residue that he really didn’t care all that much about. He was most interested in the log book - Angel Dust came and went with almost no rhyme or reason, sometimes leaving first thing in the morning and returning before dinner, and other times leaving after dinner and not checking back in until dawn.

His ears perked up at the sound of a car stopping right in front of the hotel. He quickly shoved the book back into the drawer and stepped into his shadow, loitering in the darkness to see who was returning in the middle of the day.

After what felt like far too long, the front door pushed open a crack and Angel stepped through. He used a long leg to close it behind him, seeing how his arms - all six of them - were holding something already. Alastor was intrigued. He knew Angel worked long, grueling hours, but he also knew the spider didn’t have much pocket change - that much was obvious seeing how he was always trying to mooch drinks from Husk.

So how was the arachnid able to afford at least two dozen bags worth of things? Al waited until Angel was up the stairs before stepping back out into the lobby.

“Curious...” Alastor grinned. With a minute motion, he sent his shadow to tail Angel. He wanted to know what the other was up to - there was nothing else in the hotel to entertain him, so he had no choice but to turn his attention towards their first patron.

He teleported to his room and sat at his desk, letting his eyes turn to static as he began to see through his shadow’s perspective.

Angel tossed the bags onto the bed, heaving a heavy sigh. He smiled at Fat Nuggets, who raced over to him happily. He scooped the pig up and hugged them carefully as he surveyed the room.

Alastor noticed the shadow had taken up residence in the corner of the room, where the vanity light cast darkness in which to hide in. He saw how there was a pile of deconstructed boxes off to the side and a large roll of movers tape on top of them. Was Angel planning on moving rooms? Was he purging his belongings?

As disgusted as he was to imagine what sort of things would be unearthed from the depths of Angel’s residence, Alastor had to admit he was still curious to see what sort of secrets the sickeningly pink room had to offer.

What he hadn’t expected was for Angel to start to tape the boxes back together in complete silence. He knew the spider was notorious for blasting his music whenever he was doing anything - bathing, doing his makeup, cooking, practicing his pole dancing, gardening, even knitting, he had to have music playing at all times. So for him to be working in complete, ear-ringing silence was... odd.

A soft sound reached the shadow’s hearing. Alastor strained his ears to pinpoint where it was coming from, only for a strange feeling to grow in his stomach when he realized it was coming from Angel himself.

The spider was digging through his closet, pulling out hanger after hanger of dresses and skirts and harnesses. There was lace and sequins and tassels of every color imaginable, all blending together in a rainbow on the bed. Alastor was surprised - just the clothing on the comforter would be worth a small fortune alone. Angel’s soft sounds got louder as he folded the dresses and skirts and blouses, tucking them carefully into the box as if they were something he was afraid of breaking. Al saw how Angel’s hands shook as he placed the folded fabric away, out of sight.

“Oh...” Alastor whispered to himself when he finally caught sight of Angel’s face. Tears were streaming down the spider’s cheeks, causing his eyeliner to run and stain his white fur an unsettling shade of grey.

Angel continued to gently whimper as he put the first box aside and pulled out another, moving towards his dresser next. Alastor felt his face warm as Angel began taking the lacey, strappy, uncomfortable looking undergarments from the topmost drawer and put them in the box with less class than the first box. Alastor found himself surprised for a second time at the sheer amount of variety in Angel’s collection. Thongs and garters and sheer bras edged in lace. Straps with buckles and panties with delicate looking skirts coming from the waist line. He even had lace bodysuits in every color imaginable. If the clothing from his closest wasn’t enough, this part of the collection would be a second small fortune. He wondered if Valentino bought all of these things for Angel, or if Angel bought them himself. Al realized they also could have been gifts from clients and fans as well.

The life of a star was far different than he expected.

He watched as Angel pulled the third box over and began packing up the things on top of the vanity. Some of the makeup - the ones that looked well used - were put aside, but the rest were lovingly placed in the box.

“FUCK-” Angel screamed out of nowhere, making both Fat Nuggets and Alastor jump a foot in the air. In an instant, he was throwing a blush compact across the room as hard as he could, watching the pink powder shatter against the far wall. Nuggets squealed in distress, but it was as if Angel couldn’t hear them. He just continued to scream and throw things, his shouts being distorted by the sobs choking him. He threw makeup and small jewelry boxes, not caring if they made a mess. It wasn’t until he grabbed the wineglass that held his makeup brushes a little too tightly, causing the glass to shatter in his hand, that he paused.

The smell of blood instantly filled the room. Alastor felt his nose twitch at the scent, his stomach growling faintly. It seemed even Angel’s blood smelled sweet.

Angel slid to the ground, letting the glass shards fall around his feet. He clutched his bleeding hand close to his chest, letting his sobs quiet down. Alastor figured he had seen enough - he doubted there would be anything else entertaining for him now - so he withdrew from his shadow.

“Well then, I suppose I should do my work.” He sighed to the empty room, ignoring the weird feeling in his gut. Wouldn’t be fun if Charlie got on his case about slacking, after all.

* * *

The hotel continued to be suspiciously quiet, and Alastor was having the time of his afterlife. Finally, he was the most chaotic one there - finally, he was the sole creator of strife and frustration. It left so many opportunities for him, and he was beyond thrilled.

“And where are you going?” Vaggie’s voice drew Alastor’s attention. He had been lurking through the halls, hoping to come across an unsuspecting patron to frighten but he knew instantly that this would be more fun for him.

“I gotta get ta work,” Angel responded, his voice softer than usual. Alastor could hear them before he could see them, and he could feel his grin growing. Angel had been making himself scarce for the last few days, so being able to needle him would be plenty entertaining. “I got shit ta do.”

“You’re going dressed like that?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearin’?” Angel sounded upset. Alastor grinned as he got closer.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been dressing like you’re going to a funeral for the last week. It’s extremely out of character for you, and if this is some relapse thing, you’re going to have to talk to Charlie and she’s-”

“I ain’t done shit! A course as soon as I try ta get my shit togetha, ya think I’m fuckin’ usin’ again!”

“What-”

Alastor decided to make his presence known. His grin widened even more, to the point where his cheeks were starting to ache a little. Before he could let Angel see him, the other demon stormed from the lobby, slamming the door behind him. Alastor’s grin turned more into a sneer as plaster rained down on them.

“Was that our dear Angel Dust?” He asked, as if he hadn’t been listening in on their entire conversation. Vaggie jumped at his sudden appearance, her expression melting from concerned to annoyed.

“Yeah, he was just going to work...” She trailed off, the annoyance turning back into concern again. Alastor quirked his eyebrow a little. Vagatha being concerned about Angel Dust was an interesting twist. The two demons had been at each other’s throat since day one, with no hint that they could ever get along - much to Charlie’s dismay.

Alastor found himself mulling over Angel once again - an unfortunate past time he seemed to be falling into quite a bit recently. As the spider had stormed out, Al caught sight of what he was wearing, and it struck him as quite the nice outfit. In fact, all week Angel had been dressing very proper, with long skirts or tailored suits that made Al the slightest bit jealous! It was a remarkable change, and he was sure it couldn’t possibly backfire in the slightest.

“Isn’t it just wonderful how he’s taking better care of his image?” Alastor asked, grinning as he spun his cane. It was more of a habit than he’d like to admit, but he found anytime his hands were empty he needed something to twirl.

“Don’t you think it’s strange?” Vaggie asked, looking at him with furrowed brows. Alastor blinked back at her. Did he think it was strange? No, not strange. Unexpected, maybe - who would have suspected the resident whore to actually dress himself in a respectable manner? - but not all that strange.

“What’s strange is how he he was able to walk around in such unsavory outfits and not seem to have a care in the world!” He laughed, the radio static making him sound almost fake compared to his regular voice. He mainly used this level of feedback to intimidate, but for some reason he felt the need to hide something - what, he wasn’t quite sure. “I must say it’s quite the improvement.”

“Aye Alastor,” Husk appeared out of nowhere, making Vaggie jump, but not Al. “The Princess wants you in the library.”

“A sponsor’s job is never done!” He griped dramatically, laughing again in the way that he knew set Vaggie on edge. Before either could say anything else, he sauntered away.

He was a little surprised that Charlie was calling on him because she had told him specifically that she was going to be working over some plans for recruiting more patrons, which in the past she had stressed herself to be better suited.

He pushed his way through the large double doors to see the familiar blonde hair sitting at one of the many tables with piles of papers surrounding her. She looked up when she heard the doors open and gave Alastor a tired smile.

“Thanks for coming so quickly,” She said, and Alastor could hear the exhaustion in her voice. “I have a favor.”

“And what does the lovely Princess of Hell need from me this fine afternoon?” His smile sharpened but she didn’t seem phased. In fact, she rarely seemed perturbed by any of his scare-tactics, only seeming on edge when it appeared he was a threat to someone else. He thought it was highly amusing to say the least.

“Something’s been bothering Angel, but I’ve been too swamped with paperwork to catch him before he goes to work,” She looked at him, and he was suddenly aware of the dark, almost painful looking bags under her eyes. “Please. Just... talk to him? See if he’s alright. If something’s wrong, I need him to know he can come to me.”

“You want me to... console Angel Dust?” Alastor couldn’t hide the incredulous tone of his words. Charlie sighed and ran a hand through her messy bangs.

“Just...” She sat heavily. “I don’t know... I just can’t stand to see him like this anymore - he’s miserable!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say miserable-”

“Al, I don’t think you get it,” Charlie said, her words more serious than Alastor was used to coming from the chipper woman. “Something is really, really wrong, and with the Extermination in a few weeks, I need to make sure he’s going to be stable enough to- to stay safe.”

“Do you think he would try something during the Extermination?” Alastor blinked, the thought never having crossed his mind for even a moment.

“I’ve seen too many people die, Alastor,” Charlie, for the first time, sounded older than any of the hotel residents combined. “From the Angels, or from turf wars and holy blades... It’s terrifying, to see someone smile at the Angels as they’re run through.”

Alastor blinked. The thought of dying a double death, with no idea of what’s waiting for you, knowing that your soul would most likely be erased from existence for all eternity, wasn’t something he considered for any reason. He never had a reason to hate his afterlife all that much - sure, the agonizing hunger was annoying, and the bloodlust that bubbled up out of nowhere that had to be sated by a broadcast, lest he rip into his own flesh just to feel the cool warmth of the blood against his claws got bothersome - but it was never enough to make him contemplate allowing himself to be erased.

Would Angel be capable of letting himself be double killed? Something about the concept didn’t sit right with him.

“I’ll speak with him when he returns to the hotel tonight.” Alastor said with a smile. Her face instantly lit up as she jumped from her seat.

“Thank you so much,” She grinned, without any of the malice of Alastor’s usual expression. “I’m just so worried about him.”

“No need to fret my dear,” Alastor twirled his cane. “I’ll see that everything ends right as rain.”

Now the only issue was being able to catch Angel long enough to actually hold a conversation. Alastor realized, as he left the library, that it might be harder than he initially thought to do so.

* * *

He knew the moment Angel returned to the hotel. His shadow came rushing back to him, its face lit up with excitement. Alastor grinned back at it and summoned his cane. He didn’t know how this conversation would turn out, and the ignorance thrilled him! It left so many options open, each one more fun than the last. Making his way down to the parlor, he tried to imagine how the chat might go.

There would probably be yelling, on Angel’s part, of course. Maybe tears, and maybe insults being flung around. That would certainly be interesting - Angel always had the most creative insults!

However, the closer he got to the parlor, the louder the strange sound grew. It was familiar to Al, but he couldn’t quite place why that was until he stepped into the large room.

The only two demons awake at that hour were, of course, Angel and Husk. Much to his surprise, it seemed that Angel was sobbing loudly at the bar, and Husk was doing his best to comfort the spider.

That’s why the sound was so familiar. It was the same cries he heard when his shadow watched Angel tear through his clothes.

“I should just let myself get exterminated,” Angel hiccupped, sounding completely and utterly broken. The absolute desolation in his voice made Alastor pause. “Ya know, I thought ‘bout it before, but it’s gettin’ real hard ta talk myself outta it this time. I only got a few months ‘till I can make it stop.”

“You can’t...” Husk sounded choked, and Alastor didn’t blame him. Alastor knew what had brought the cat to Hell. He knew what Husk had gone through in his life. Hearing someone else talk the way he used to... it couldn’t have been fun.

“It’s just so hard Husky... I don’t wanna be me anymore! I’m so fuckin’ sick a’ being me...”

Alastor was walking before he knew what he was doing. He wanted Angel to stop sounding so... scared. So small and broken. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stand to hear it for a moment longer.

“Well, it seems our favorite arachnid is having a bad night-” He didn’t know why he thought it would be a good idea to start with that, but he did. He noticed instantly how Husk froze and tensed, his pupils shrinking to slits. In the blink of an eye, there was a knife where his foot would have been if he took one more step forward.

“You don’t get to say SHIT to him,” Husk growled. Alastor wondered if Angel could even hear the cat over the intensity of his crying. With the way he was shaking, Al wondered if there was something else going on with him. “Get the fuck out of our way.”

“Now, now Husk-” A spike of irritation caused his feedback to increase in volume for a moment.

“No!” He snarled, his hackles rising. Alastor felt his smile drop. Never had Husk genuinely tried to defy him before - he had always been passive, to a detrimental point, so hearing the threat in the cat’s voice made him pause. Husk gathered Angel in his arms easily, and Alastor wondered if this was the first time Husk had carried the taller demon in such a fashion.

He was left alone in the parlor, the silence so strong he could hear his ears ringing. With a scowl, he turned on his heel and left, not caring that Niffty was going to pitch a fit waking up to a knife sticking out of the hardwood floor, the blade buried so deep that only the hilt was showing.

Would Angel try to get himself exterminated? Or was it the drug induced emotions that were running rampant at the late hours of the night?

Husk was also disproportionately upset - what did he possibly do to earn such a negative reaction? It wasn’t like he did anything wrong!

Alastor sighed and summoned his shadow. With a single motion, he sent the shadow away in the direction that Husk and Angel left in. He didn’t know what possessed him to do so, but before he could stop himself the shadow was already gone. He sat himself at the empty bar, letting his eyes turn to static.

He almost threw himself off the stool when he saw what his shadow was looking at, his entire body heating up.

Husk had Angel on his lap, cupping the spider’s face gently as he kissed him. Angel clung onto Husk as if his afterlife depended on it, his hands trembling where they tugged on the dark fur.

Alastor knew this wasn’t something he was supposed to be seeing, but for some reason he couldn’t look away. There was something so... delicate about the whole thing that made it impossible for him to fully comprehend what was going on. Who was this gentle in Hell? Who was this careful?

Angel broke the kiss to hide his face, and even though his voice was muffled, Al knew he was crying. Husk peppered Angel’s face with soft kisses, muttering something that Al couldn’t hear. When Angel looked up, Husk began licking the spider’s cheek. Alastor blinked in shock at the action, but it made a little more sense when Angel started giggling happily.

Alastor couldn’t watch anymore. He pulled back from his shadow and looked down at the bartop. Why was it suddenly wet? His shadow came rushing back to him, only to stop and look at him with concern.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Alastor snapped, his voice cracking. “I’m going to bed.”

His shadow watched him go, its eyes turning up in concern.

* * *

“Ah, there you are!” Alastor trilled cheerily. It had been three days since the disastrous encounter in the lobby, and it was the first time he had managed to catch the spider alone to talk. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“Waddya want?” Angel asked gruffly, folding his arms. It didn’t escape Alastor’s attention that the jacket the other was wearing seemed to tug awkwardly with the motion.

“Just to chat!” He grinned brightly, which only seemed to make Angel scowl more.

“Well, I got places ta be, so if you’ll excuse me-”

“I believe we have some business to discuss,” Alastor used his cane to block Angel from walking away, much to the arachnid’s displeasure. “And I cannot let you leave without airing out these grievances.”

“Ain’t nothin’ ta talk about.”

“Ah, but there is!” Alastor forced himself to keep his smile light. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper. If this thing with Angel went on any longer, Charlie would start to get on his case to make things right again. “It has come to my attention that mayhaps it was my... words the other day that may have contributed to this change of yours.”

“Why would I care what some strawberry pimp has ta say ‘bout me?” His voice was completely even, but Alastor noticed how the spider looked away as he spoke.

“If you blame me for this, for what I said, you may hit me once,” Alastor said without showing any emotion other than his usual fake cheer. Angel stood up straighter, finally looking at Al for the first time. “But if you genuinely don’t have any animosity towards me, we can go out separate ways and pretend this whole thing never happened-”

Alastor was cut off by the feeling of his nose crunching wetly. He was thrown back, his vision going white with pain for a moment. Even when he blinked the white away, he could see dots swimming in front of his eyes. Looking down, he saw crimson gushing from his face, soaking into not only his jacket but also the rug below him. He looked up - the motion caused a spike of pain to shoot through his head - to see Angel rubbing the knuckles of his one hand, glaring down at him.

“Y-you hit me.” Was all Alastor found he could say. Angel grinned at him, his teeth glinting in the light.

“No shit Sherlock,” He laughed, almost cruelly. “You were th’ one ta offa it.”

“I... I suppose I did,” He blinked, not even noticing that he had dropped the radio feedback entirely, letting his natural accent bleed through. “I... you have quite the right hook there, don’t you?”

“I sure fuckin’ hope so,” Angel chuckled. “I didn’t train fa most a my childhood ta lose my punch.”

“I knew you were strong, but I am definitely surprised by the force behind your blow,” he grimaced as he blotted the already clothing blood from his face with his sleeve. His jacket was already ruined, and he could already feel the cartilage knitting itself back together. He wondered faintly if his nose would heal properly, or if it would be faintly crooked now. “That hurt like a bitch.”

Angel just looked at him, all the anger draining from his expression. After a moment, he reached down and offered Alastor a hand up. Al blinked at him, his vision still slightly blurry as the pain receded, before taking the other’s hand and letting himself be hauled to his feet.

“Oh- thank you,” Alastor blinked, steadying himself as the room spun. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. It seemed Angel had the same idea to steady him. “I do wonder how that strength plays into your work. I can’t imagine physical strength would be a benefit in an environment where you’re the one indispose.”

“Fuckin’ really?” Angel’s face hardened again. “Th’ second I start ta think ya ain’t so bad ya go and say that shit.”

“What?”

“Ya wouldn’t last ten minutes at th’ studios,” Angel snapped, his fur bristling. “Ya’d lose ya goddamn shit if you saw the fuckin’ bull I hafta put up with on th’ daily.”

“Fine then.” Alastor said, adjusting his jacket. His nose was almost completely healed, the blood flow having already stopped.

“Huh?” Angel blinked, his shoulders slumping in surprise.

“How about we make a wager,” Alastor grinned at him, the blood he wasn’t able to wipe off already drying on his upper lip. “I shadow you for an evening at your place of employment. If I can ‘handle it’, you will owe me one favor that I can cash in at any time.”

“And if you can’t handle it?” Angel raised an eyebrow.

“Then I will owe you a favor,” Alastor said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Angel’s brain instantly started thinking of all the things he could ask Alastor for - the main one being getting Angel out of Valentino’s clutches if possible. If not, then somehow giving him the power to protect himself from the other overlord. “Do we have a deal?”

“Do I gotta shake on it?” Angel knew the dangers of making an official deal with anyone, let alone Alastor of all people.

“Mm, I don’t believe it’s necessary,” Alastor folded his hands behind his back. “I would like to think you’d be the type of man to uphold your promises.”

“A’ course I am!” Angel said indignantly.

“That’s what I thought,” Alastor grinned at him. “Now, my dear, when do you work next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting a chapter from another character's perspective is always wack because I never know if it's too much of the same or if I'm giving enough new details to make it worthwhile XD  
> The last chapter is going to be very busy so I might end up splitting it into two chapters, but it'll depend on how it's looking as I'm writing lmao


	4. Bring your Radio Demon to Work Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the tags for this one so make sure to check those out first!

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Alasor asked, genuine surprise coloring his words. Angel scowled at him as he hiked his back over his shoulder.

“Mosta my shit’s at th’ studios already,” He said, tapping his toes on the floor to make his shoe fit right - they were a little too large, so he needed to adjust them constantly.

“How’re we doin’ this? Ya can’t just waltz in with me. Everyone’ll freak th’ fuck out ‘n that kinda negates th’ point a’ all this.”

“I have a few tricks up my sleeves,” Alastor grinned and made a show of adjusting his jacket. “All you have to do is go about your day as you normally would.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Angel scoffed. He heard his phone ping, which mean the limo was out front waiting for him. “Don’t get pissy when I say I told ya so.”

“I doubt that will happen, but I admire your optimism!” Alastor trilled obnoxiously. He had been worried, for a short moment, about this little wager of theirs because Angel was right - he DIDN’T know the details behind the making of porn. In the end, he reasoned with himself that it couldn’t possibly be all that bad. Angel just showed up, looked pretty and let someone have intercourse for a few minutes before moving on and getting a paycheck.

Angel rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, making to turn towards the door when he paused and turned back.

“Well?” He raised an eyebrow. Alastor’s grin sharpened as he melted into Angel’s shadow, the inky blob not looking any different. Angel’s lip curled a little but he didn’t say anything. He hoped he could keep up the act - if anyone caught on that something wasn’t right, the news would reach Val within the hour.

Alastor moved with Angel’s shadow, oozing across the floor seamlessly. While he preferred not to do things this way, it was the most efficient in this situation. He had to hop a little to get into the car with Angel, but if the shadow seemed to separate before melding back together again, no one noticed it.

“Bout damn time, slut,” One of Val’s lackies greeted Angel. Valentino rarely came to fetch his prized Angel Cakes personally anymore. Now, it was usually one of the weaker demons that thought they were hot shit because they had been given a job from the boss himself. Little did they know, Valentino assigned them jobs like this because it was little concern to the overlord if something were to happen to them. “You’re lucky you’re Val’s favorite. No other whore gets this kind of treatment.”

Alastor felt a spike of anger. It was clear that this demon - he looked like some sort of mammal, but was either too disfigured or too damn ugly to know which kind - was weaker than even most newer demons that spawn in Hell. Alastor could absolutely eviscerate him without breaking a sweat.

“You’re just jealous that you’re too damn fugly to be a slut,” Angel grinned dangerously, his golden tooth shining in the pink tinted lights that lined the limo’s interior. Alastor saw the other demon flinch a little and felt his mouth curl up in a satisfied grin. “I see th’ way ya stare at th’ otha gals afta they film. Ya nasty fuckin’ pervert. I should tell Big Vee that you’re takin’ without payin’.”

“I ain’t done shit!” The weaker demon spat.

“Even just lookin’ without payin’ is stealin’,” Angel tutted, checking his reflection in the shined window. “And Mista Valentino don’t take too kindly ta people stealin’ from ‘im. Especially weak willed, spineless pieces a’ shit who think they have th’ right ta take his property.”

“Y-you wouldn’t... would you?” The demon’s voice shook. Both Angel and Alastor grinned wider.

“I dunno,” Angel sighed dramatically. “I don’t want Val being mad if he finds out I was coverin’ fa your ass... plus I’d probably get a pretty present fa turnin’ ya in...”

“Wait! Don’t say anything to anyone!” The demon looked terrified. “I-I’m sorry for saying all that shit! Just don’t tell Val!”

“Mm, we’ll see,” Angel yawned, as if bored by the conversation. “Oh would ya look at that. We’re here already.”

They were, indeed, at the studios. Alastor clung close to Angel as the spider gathered his belongings and exited the limo. The demon in the vehicle tried to say something - most likely to beg for Angel to keep what happened in the car to himself - but Angel slammed the door before he had the chance.

“Fuckin’ bitch.” Angel growled, taking long strides towards the back door that the employees used. None of them were allowed to use the front entrance except for official business.

“Are you often spoken to like that?” Alastor asked, his voice sounding almost wispy as the shadows licked around Angel’s ankles.

“That wasn’t anything,” Angel shrugged. “Wait till ya see th’ rest a’ th’ day.”

Alastor fell silent, following closely behind. Angel walked with a purpose, having done this thousands of times before. He could probably walk through the back of the studios with his eyes closed and still know exactly where everything was. Pushing open the door to his dressing room, he waited until it was closed firmly behind him before letting out breath.

“Ya might wanna close you’re eyes there smiles,” Angel said, seemingly to an empty room. He glanced behind him and saw the deer had pulled himself from the shadow and was sitting on one of the plush couches that lined the back wall of the room. “Wouldn’t want ya ta chicken out before th’ fun really started.”

“I can assure you, mon ange,” His eyes glowed a faint red. “I’m not planning on folding any time soon.”

“Suit yourself,” Angel shrugged, placing his bag on top of the vanity and beginning to rummage through it. There was a paper taped to the mirror - Angel’s schedule for the evening. “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Alastor found he was sneaking glances at Angel as he changed - not because he was trying to be perverted, but because he was intrigued at how the spider dressed himself. Four arms worked at tightening the corset while the third set was already laying out the extensive collection of makeup.

“Is all of that for one night?” Alastor asked, unable to help himself. Angel glanced up from what he was doing, caught off guard for a moment.

“Yeah, but I have... four scenes ta film and a photoshoot so it’s five different looks,” Angel shrugged as he went back to putting red around his eyes. He was relieved to see the first scene was just filming a pole-dancing routine. Those were simple. “Usually I get ‘bout half n’ hour between shoots ta clean myself up and get dressed for th’ next one.”

“Half and hour? That can’t be enough time.” Alastor scoffed. He could see how complicated some of the pieces in the bag looked to put on. Not even Angel was good enough to of all of that in thirty minutes-

“Done,” Angel announced, putting the brush down. Alastor blinked, somehow having missed the spider putting the final touches on his look. “What’s with that face?”

“How did you do that so quickly?” Al asked, finding himself genuinely curious. Angel just scoffed, rolling his eyes a little.

“When you’ve been doin’ this as long as I have, ya learn ta get shit done fast,” He said, as if that explained everything. “Ya show up late a few times and ya learn ta neva, eva do it again.”

Alastor was surprised at the cold tone of Angel’s voice, but let it go. He slipped back into the shadow as Angel left his dressing room. The corset around Angel’s already slim waist seemed almost suffocatingly tight, and even someone like Al, who had an unnaturally thin waist himself, felt out of breath looking at it. Angel was going to perform wearing that?

“There he is!” A woman’s voice called out. Angel’s face instantly lit up as he held out all four arms.

“Babydoll!” He grinned, catching a short, curvy demon. She seemed bird-like, with feathers instead of hair and talons on the end of her fingers but no beak or wings.

“I was so excited to see your name on the list,” She grinned as she was put back on her feet again. “It’s been so long since we’ve danced together.”

“Ya know how it goes,” His smile dropped a little. “Big Vee wants me fa th’ more intense shit. Consider yaself lucky you’ve been on dancin’ duty.”

“I could never do what you do,” A shiver went down her spine. “Just hearing the stories makes me sick to my stomach.”

“It... gets easier afta a’ couple a’ years,” Angel chuckled. Alastor didn’t understand the change in his demeanor - he was obviously well liked by his coworkers, and he was given multiple opportunities that others were not. Isn’t that a good thing? “Now, what songs didja pick out fa us? We got twenty ta practice before filmin’ starts. ”

“OH! You’re gonna love this.” She squeaked, pulling Angel towards the stage. It had a long aisle with tables on either side, with the chairs put up on top. Alastor realized this was where the live performances must take place. There was a pole in the center of the stage, with two others on either side. Angel instantly took the middle, while the bird demon took the right and a third reptilian woman took the left. Music started playing through large speakers - Al could feel the vibrations through the shadows. Angel’s face instantly broke into a grin.

“Fuck!” He laughed, dusting his hands with some sort of powder. “I haven’t done this one in foreva!”

“Aw, did Angie lose his edge?” The reptilian woman teased, earning two middle fingers and a grin. The three started doing their routine, and Alastor found himself watching the details of the performance.

It wasn’t perfect, that much was clear. Angel obviously knew the choreography, but he was rusty. Alastor noted what Angel had said earlier, about not having danced to this song in a long while. Every time Angel missed a move, or didn’t hit the mark, Alastor noticed how his face would scrunch up in frustration. He also noticed how he would stumble a little on the rare occasion that both of his feet were on the ground.

They ran the song four times, and by the end of the last run-through, Angel was performing better than the other two combined. Alastor had to admit, he was impressed with the amount of skill it took to do pole dancing - especially with a corset that tight.

“Why don’t you sit down for a minute?” The bird demon came over, her voice laced heavily with concern. Angel blinked for a moment before sitting on the edge of the stage, his long legs almost touching the floor. Alastor frowned from his shadow as the spider swayed a little in his spot.

“Here, drink.” The reptile woman handed him a water bottle. Angel took it with a smile and brought it to his mouth. Alastor was the only one who noticed how Angel didn’t actually let any of the water touch his tongue. As he put the bottle side, Al noticed a faint pink sheen. His blood ran cold.

Angel’s water was drugged. It was drugged, and Angel was aware of it. Angel was aware of it, and he purposely didn’t drink any of it, despite how tired and thirsty he was.

Alastor realized the bottles the other two were drinking from were also tainted, but with how they were going at it, they must not have noticed.

“Come on sluts, we gotta get this filmin’ done before we start ta fuck with everyone else’s schedules,” Angel grinned as he pushed himself up. He gestured for the bird woman to come over, and she bounced to him almost instantly. “Now that we’re done warmin’ up, can ya tighten this th’ rest a’ th’ way?”

“Will do!” She chirped as she pulled the lacing on the corset even tighter. Alastor physically felt himself gag when he saw just how small it made Angel’s waist. There was no way the spider would be able to breathe, let alone perform at the same intensity as he had been before. Angel must not have heard Al’s silent concern, because the three dancers took their positions and waited for the camera men to give them the thumbs up.

The second the music started, there was an instant shift. Angel’s face went from playful to sultry, looking at the cameras with half lidded eyes, letting his mouth curl in a seductive manner. He began the routine, giving it his all. It was like Al was watching an entirely different person on that stage. There was nothing of the Angel he knew up there - this was an entirely different demon.

As the song ended, the three demons came together and posed, draping themselves on each other. It would leave the audience wanting to know what would happen between the three of them right as the cameras cut. Of course, nothing would actually happen, but it gives the hint that they might fuck. The camera man gave them another thumbs up, and it was as if whoever was possessing them for the performance left, leaving the three demons as they were before.

“Good job guys!” The bird demon grinned, already shaking the pins out of her feathers, letting her mock-hair fall around her shoulders. “I can’t believe we did it in one go!”

“I wish I could stick around, but I gotta bounce,” Angel kissed each of the women on the cheek before straightening up again. “Got anotha scene ta prep fa.”

“What? But you just finished,” The reptilian demon looked concerned. Alastor was confused - was this not normal? Angel made it seem like this was how all the actors were treated, with tightly packed schedules and back to back scenes. “Angie, you’re gonna work yourself sick again!”

“Don’t get ya panties inna twist babe,” Angel laughed, but it sounded a little breathless. “I ain’t gonna double die from bein’ a lil tired.”

“But last time-”

“This ain’t like last time baby,” Angel gently flicked the bird woman’s forehead. “Seriously dollface. Don’t worry ‘bout me.”

Angel left before either of the other dancers could say anything and made a beeline for his dressing room. If he was being serious, he had wasted at least five of his thirty minutes to prep for the next scene.

“Was it all ya eva dreamed it would be?” Angel joked as soon as they were alone. Al stepped out of the shadow, arms neatly behind his back.

“I must admit, there was a level of professionalism I never expected from something as lewd as spinning one’s self around a pole.”

“Yeah, well there’s a lot ya don’t know,” Angel shook his head a little. “Help a gal out and unlace this? I gotta change for th’ next scene.”

“I suppose I can do that much.” Alastor, if given the option, would choose to touch someone else than be touched himself every time. His fingers deftly undid the lacing, pulling the corset loose.

“You’re pretty good at gettin’ someone outta... their... clothes...” Angel trailed off. Al glanced at him through the mirror just in time to see the spider’s eyes roll back in his head. He collapsed before Al could comprehend what was happening, falling onto the floor in a heap of long, white limbs.

“Angel-” Alastor’s eyes widened in shock. Before he knew what he was doing, he was already kneeling by Angel’s side, pulling the spider until he was laying flat on his back. His breathing was erratic, and Al could see his eyes moving frantically behind his eyelids. Before his panic could grow, Angel groaned.

“Fuck...” He opened his eyes slowly. “Not fast enough...”

“Does that happen often?” Alastor didn’t know why he was suddenly so angry. He sat back on his heels as Angel propped himself up.

“Hasn’t happened in a long time,” His voice was rough, as if he had been choked - which he technically had been. “Rookie mistake. Normally I can get it off before it makes me pass th’ fuck out...”

“Angel-”

“FUCK!” Angel’s eyes flew open. He scrambled to his feet, swaying dangerously and just barely catching himself on the edge of the vanity to keep himself from collapsing back onto the cheap carpeting again. “I gotta get ready.”

“You can’t possibly perform after that,” Alastor snapped, his ears buzzing with static.

“Don’t gotta choice,” Angel quickly wiped his makeup off with one hand as two more started digging through his bag. Alastor watched in a mix of awe and horror as Angel used one set of arms to dress himself, one set to do his makeup and another to do his hair. In a whirlwind, his hands were barely visible. “There, good enough.”

Alastor couldn’t see a single flaw in Angel’s appearance, which seemed impossible seeing how the entire event took no more than ten minutes. A knock at the door made Alastor jump, but Angel seemed to have been expecting it.

“Angel? Ready? You’re on set five today.” A voice called through the door.

“Aight,” Angel called back. “I’ll be there inna sec!”

“Sounds good.”

“Set five ain’t too bad,” Angel sighed softly. “Least it ain’t nine.”

“What’s set nine?” Alastor found himself asking as he melted back into the shadow. The spider paused for a moment before walking again.

“Snuff.”

Alastor knew better than to press the subject. While not one to participate in the consumption of Angel’s work, he knew what a snuff film was. The very concept of snuff porn made his fur stand on end.

“There you are!” A short, irritated looking demon caught sight of Angel. “We’re doing a punishment scene. On the bed.”

Alastor frowned. Punishment?

Angel just grinned and did as he was told, kneeling on the middle of the bed and looked towards the cameras. Once again, the demon on the bed was nothing like the Angel that lived at the hotel. A large, beefy demon came onto the set, wearing nothing at all. Alastor glanced away, a feeling of disgust filling his stomach.

“Aaaaand ACTION!” The director shouted. Almost instantly the larger demon growled and reached out, grabbing Angel’s hair and tugging roughly. Angel cried out, his eyes growing glassy at the sudden rush of pain.

“Be a good little slut,” The actor sneered, his hand wrapping around Angel’s throat. “You should be begging for my cock. Beg for my cock baby.”

“P-please,” Angel choked, his fur puffing out from the lack of oxygen. “I w-want your c-cock so b-badly.”

“About damn time,” He grinned and all but threw Angel onto the bed. “You’re gonna have to be punished for making me wait so long.”

“Please punish me?” Angel asked, but he was asking the camera rather than his partner.

“Face down, ass up.”

Angel did as he was told, not that he had much of a choice. The actor grabbed the back of Angel’s head and slammed his face onto the bed, hiking his slim hips up. Alastor’s ears laid back flat against his head as Angel began to scream into the comforter. The actor was shoving his fingers into the spider without any kind of lube, opening him up in a careless, unappetizing way. Alastor knew they said it was a punishment scene, but it felt more like a punishment for him to be made to watch it.

The actor’s fingers were coated in crimson when he pulled away. Alastor’s grin tightened as the smell of blood reached his nose. He fought back the urge to reach through the shadow and wring the actor’s thick, veiny neck.

“You stupid, pathetic slut,” The actor said, his palm coming down on Angel’s ass. The sound of flesh on fur echoed through the set, and not even the thick blankets on the bed were enough to muffle the screamed ‘fuck’ that Angel let out. “No one could love a whore like you. That’s why you’re here, about to be fucked in front of a camera. Are you proud of yourself? Worthless piece of SHIT-”

He slammed into Angel on the last word. Angel’s head shot up in agony, his eyes wide and unseeing as he gripped the comforter. His claws dug into the fabric, the sound of the blanket ripping completely lost behind the wet slaps and the muffled cries.

“Tell me you like it.” The actor growled, tugging Angel’s head up by his bangs so the camera could see his face properly.

“I l-love it!” Angel tried to smile, but he was crying too hard.

“What a bitch.” The actor grinned and began fucking Angel harder. Alastor found he couldn’t watch. If he could have left, he would have. He never would have guessed this was what Angel had meant when he said it was more than he could ever handle. He had no idea how cruel it all was - it made his stomach turn, and he found joy in broadcasting himself ripping demons apart piece by piece.

At least he never made his victims pretend they were enjoying it. He never made them muffle their screams, or try to disguise them as cries of pleasure. There was something so sick about the brand of torture he was witnessing - something so twisted about taking an act that was supposed to be about the relationship between two people and turning it into something so... heinous.

His eyes were closed tightly when he heard the actor grunt loudly before they both fell silent.

“That’s a wrap,” The director called out. “Angel! Go wash up. You get an hour break to get ready for Valentino.”

“Wh-what?” Angel sounded small. “I still got scenes ta f-film-”

“Change of plans,” The director sneered. Alastor glanced over to see Angel wrapping himself in a thin pink robe. There was red and white matting his fur. “Val wants you in his office in an hour.”

“Fuck... aight,” Angel stood on shaking legs. No one made a move to help him. “I’m outta here then.”

Alastor waited until he knew the hallway was empty before stepping out of the shadow and slipping under Angel’s arm, helping the spider stand upright. Angel seemed surprised for a moment before letting some of his weight rest on the other’s shoulder.

“Is it... always like that?” He asked. He hated how soft his voice was.

“Nah,” Angel chuckled. “Usually that fucka likes knives. I’m lucky it was just some hits.”

“Angel-”

“Not now Al,” Angel sighed. “I just wanna get back to the dressin’ room.”

“Of course, mon ange.” Alastor fell silent, helping Angel through the empty hallways back to the room they had left less than two hours before. The second the door closed behind them, Angel disconnected from Al and collapsed onto the couch. He laid there like a puppet with its strings cut for too long. Al was about to reach out when Angel stirred.

“Aight, showa time.” He slurred, his eyes unfocused. He all but ignored Al as he made his way to a bathroom that was connected to the dressing room. The sound of water started almost instantly, and it gave Alastor an idea.

Angel left the shower twenty minutes later to see something sitting on the vanity. He was upright again, walking with only a little bit of hesitation as he crossed the room.

“What’s this?” Angel asked, looking at the bag.

“Refreshments,” Alastor grinned from his place on the couch. “I noticed you didn’t hydrate yourself after your first performance so I took it upon myself to fetch you some while you freshened up!”

“Heh, thanks Al,” Angel sounded... tired. He reached for the water bottle but passed over the fast food bag. “I try ta avoid bein’ too drugged up when I can.”

“So you know it’s tainted.”

“I’ve always known. Val told me right from th’ start that it would make me feel extra good. A’ course I listened to him. He said he loved me, so I did everythin’ he said.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” It didn’t escape Alastor’s notice that Angel had avoided the bag like the plague.

“Starvin’,” Angel answered easily. “But if Val finds out I broke my diet on the clock, it’ll be more than just a few extra scenes.”

“Diet? My dear you’re almost as thin as I am,” Alastor raised a single eyebrow. “I doubt you can manage losing any more weight before completely collapsing.”

“Gotta keep appearances up,” Angel didn’t rebuke what Al said. “Maybe I can take a lil’ nap... I still got like half an hour before I gotta get ta Val.”

“You can rest,” Alastor moved over, creating a space for Angel to lay down. Angel looked at him longingly, and for the first time it wasn’t the kind of longing that made Alastor’s skin crawl but rather the sort of longing for comfort. It was a sort of longing that Alastor actually knew about himself. “I will wake you with plenty of time to prepare for your meeting with Valentino.”

“Thanks Al,” Angel sat. He was holding his arms as if each limb weight a ton. “I probably won’t actually sleep, but it’ll be nice ta lay down for a bit...”

Just as Angel was about to lay down, there was a frantic pounding on the door. He sat upright and in an instant was across the room. He threw the door open, and the cloying scent of blood instantly filled the room.

He had the sinking feeling, as he slipped into the shadows once more, that things were about to get much more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to split the last part into two chapters, partially because I like to keep my chapters around the sameish length if possible, and also because a rounded 5 is gonna look real nice once it's all done XD 
> 
> I love seeing everyone get upset with Al. He's just a lil stupid but it's okay because he's going to get his reality checked HARD in the last chapter. I'll give you a little hint on what's going to happen: The title


	5. Oh the Bitter Irony of it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tags added! I feel like it's cannon levels of gore/blood but I'm leaving this note just in case.

“Fuck, were they on nine?” Angel asked, a hint of panic in his voice. Two demons carried a third into the dressing room. The demon in their arms was barely conscious, their eyes half-lidded and an incomprehensible stream of babbles falling from split lips. They seemed to be an insectoid, with two sets of arms tied behind their back with some strange looking ropes and one antenna hanging limply, as if broken in half.

“Yeah,” the man carrying her said, his face twisted. Alastor could tell he was part of the filming staff from how rough around the edges he looked, seeing how most of the actors were like Angel - well polished and shined, like a trophy. “They didn’t even make it to the end of the filming.”

“Shit, put them on the table.” Angel instructed, his tone going from panicked to clinical. In a single motion, the magazines and various extras that were on the coffee table, right in front of the couch Alastor had been sitting on moments before, were thrown to the floor and the bleeding demon was placed on top.

Alastor’s stomach growled when he saw the true extent of the carnage. Their chest cavity had been ripped open, their intestines wrapped around their torso and knotted like the silk ropes Alastor had seen on some of the posters around the studios. It wasn’t until he noticed the white splattered in with the red that he felt himself swallowing back bile. Not only did they rip this demon apart and use their own guts as bondage, they even...

“Fuck, they really fucked ‘em up...” Angel hissed. He had a pair of scissors in one of his hands, and two needles in two other hands. “I’m gonna hafta cut them outta this and stitched them back togetha.”

“They’re still conscious!” One of the other demons cried out, her eyes wide in horror.

“Not for long,” Angel murmured before leaning down. Alastor watched in fascination as the spider sunk his teeth into the demon’s neck, leaving a trail of pink saliva as he pulled away from the new wound. “There. Thirty seconds and they’ll be out like a light.”

Angel was venomous? Alastor had no idea their resident patron had so many secrets in his pocket. In any other situation, he would be thrilled, but there was something in the air that seemed to be choking him.

With surgical-like precision, Angel pulled silk from his mouth and threaded the needle, keeping it to the side as he went in with the scissors. Even with the demon being unconscious, it was as though they could feel every single incision that Angel was making. The second he slipped a section of intestine with one set of hands, the middle set started to unknot it and the third started stitching the ends back together again. The second he finished one, he would move to the next, making short work of the carnage in front of him.

“There,” Angel sighed. He had just finished wrapping white bandages around the demon’s entire torso. The insect demon was breathing more evenly, but their face was still pale and pinched. “Get them out a’ here and somewhere they can recova. This is th’ last place they should be right now.”

“Thanks Angel,” The one demon said gratefully as the second carried the insect out of the dressing room. “I didn’t know where else to take them, and after last time...”

“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna say anythin’ ta’ anyone,” Angel gave him a tired smile. “That’s what family does fa eachotha’, right? Sewin’ them back up again?”

“You shouldn’t have to keep doing this though,” the other demon’s face darkened dangerously. “You already work so hard, but you’re the only fucker in this place we can trust to actually piece us back together again.”

“And I’d do it a hundred times more if ya need it,” Angel’s voice softened. “Like I said, we’re a family. A fucked up family, but family anyway. If I can’t stick my neck out fa’ you guys, who can I?”

“Well... thanks again,” He smiled at Angel. “I’ll make sure they get some food when the venom wears off.”

“Keep me updated, aight?”

“Of course,” He bowed his head slightly. “Stay safe.”

“You too,” Angel watched the demon scurry from the room, the air suddenly so silent that it was making Alastor’s ears ring. He stepped out of the shadow and reached his hand out, letting it hover in the air mere inches from Angel’s shoulder. Angel didn’t notice and went over to the vanity, looking at himself in the mirror. “Shit... I’m late fa th’ meetin’ with Val. He’s gonna kill me...”

“You just performed emergency surgery on one of his employees,” Alastor felt a spike of irritation - not at Angel, but towards Valentino and his supposed lack of care for his staff. “I’m sure he will be lenient.”

“Nah, last time this happened he told me ta let them bleed out in their dressin’ room, and that it ain’t any a’ my business what happens ta th’ othas... which is fuckin’ stupid cuz those bastards are th’ only ones who’ve cared ‘bout me in th’ last seventy fuckin’ years. Th’ only people who eva gave a shit about Angel Dust - who REALLY gave a shit, not just th’ sick freaks who wanted ta fuck me - are th’ whores n’ th’ sluts n’ th’ druggies that blow fa blow. They were th’ ones that stitched me up when I was on nine, n’ they kept me in one piece afta an overdose... but no, we’re the shit stains on th’ bottom a’ everyone’s shoes. We’re just pathetic addicts who wanna get fucked more than they wanna breathe... no one sees us as people ‘cept each other.”

“Angel...” Alastor hated how his throat burned. The entire time he talked, Angel was cleaning the blood from his hands and arms while also fixing his makeup for the third time that evening.

“But that’s just ‘ow it is ‘round ‘ere,” Angel sounded choked. “Ain’t nothin’ none a’ us can do ta change that. Just gotta accept my place and try not ta get myself exterminated...”

“I heard what you said to Husker,” Alastor said softly. He saw Angel tense instantly, his mismatched eyes widening as he stared at the top of the vanity. “Miss Charlotte had the notion that you may be... thinking of using the extermination to end your situation and asked me to keep an eye on you, so I caught the tail end of the conversation at the bar.”

“It don’t matta,” Angel’s hands shook but his face was blank. “Ain’t like I’d be missed.”

“Who told you that?”

“What?” Angel looked up at Alastor through the mirror.

“Who told you that you would not be missed?”

“Ain’t no one gotta tell me shit,” He sneered at his own reflection. “No one gave a crap ‘bout Tony topside and no one gives a crap ‘bout Angel down here.”

“Anthony? Was that your name?” Alastor didn’t know why his question came out so... soft. It shocked him almost as much as it shocked Angel.

“No one calls me that anymore,” Angel said, far quieter than Alastor thought capable of the spider. “Tony fuckin’ died like a bitch.”

“You-”

“I gotta go,” He cut Alastor off. “Hide in my shadow if ya want, but if ya dipped now I won’t hold ya ta th’ bet.”

“What do you mean?” His ears pressed back.

“This ain’t gonna be pretty,” He sounded so resigned that it burned. “Me gettin’ my shit fucked up by Val wasn’t part a’ th’ deal. Ya just had ta see my job and ya did it. Ya won.”

“If you think I’m going to let you face that- that rat on your own-” Alastor didn’t know why he was getting so heated, but something about the idea of Angel meeting with the other overlord on his own that made his blood boil.

There was something about picking on the utterly helpless that really, really pissed him off.

He recalled his poor kitten, having her head crushed by the white boys in town. Young him had been horrified that they could be so cruel to a creature that had no power to defend itself. The kitten had been no larger than a sweet potato, but deemed Alastor someone trustworthy.

And Alastor had let her down, because she was too weak to hold up against the boys’ boots and he was too weak to stand up against the boys themselves. His mother called him her strong little soldier, but in that moment he didn’t feel strong at all.

Radio static filled the room as his anger started to get the best of him. He couldn’t look at Angel without seeing the kitten. No, he wasn’t about to let that happen again.

“Shall we then?” He asked, surprised at his own ability to keep his voice from wavering.

“Yeah, I guess.” Angel sighed. He sounded so... resigned, as if he had already accepted whatever Valentino was going to do to him for disobeying orders.

All the evenings where Angel would come back to the hotel, limping and breathing raggedly... Alastor wondered just how often Valentino took his anger out on his precious Angel cakes.

They walked in silence, Angel flinching any time he heard a sound. Even though they didn’t pass a single soul on their way to the large double doors at the back of the studios, it didn’t stop Angle from glancing around - in fear or in an attempt to find help, Alastor wasn’t sure.

Angel knocked three times, one knock followed by two more close together. He didn’t have to push the doors open, for they blew in on their own. Angel’s legs shook as he walked into Val’s office.

Alastor had never seen the inside of Valentino’s personal office, nor had he ever thought he would change that fact, yet there he was. The room was huge, with heart shaped couches lining both side walls, almost as though they were a runway leading up to a dark wood desk, which sat in front of a large chair. The chair’s back was towards them and slowly turned to expose Valentino’s sharp grin.

“Angelcakes~” Val purred, sending a shiver down Alastor’s spine. “How mean, leaving your Daddy waiting. You must have such an amazing explanation for this baby boy.”

“W-well, ya see Val,” Angel only stuttered a little. Valentino’s grin widened, as if he knew his prized toy was about to talk himself deeper in the grave he had dug for himself by missing the meeting. “I, uh, was helpin’ one a’ th’ othas. If they can’t perform, they can’t make ya money, right? I j-just wanted ta help Daddy out.”

“Is that so?” Valentino’s eyes glowed faintly in the dimly lit room. Angel began to tremble but kept his shoulders back and nodded once. “How sweet of you dollface, looking out for me like that. Such a good little boy.”

“Y-yeah!” Angel perked up a little, hoping against the odds that maybe Val would buy his excuse. Alastor had a sinking feeling that things were about to get very messy. “I know how pissed ya get when ya get short-changed, so I wanted ta make ya happy.”

“So thoughtful,” Valentino gestured for Angel to come closer. “My precious Angel... why don’t you come sit on Daddy’s lap?”

Alastor could feel the air be sucked from the room. Judging by how Angel seemed to turn to stone, Al could deduce that Valentino had not, in fact, bought the excuse at all.

“O-o-of course D-daddy.” Angel was shaking now, so hard that he could barely speak, his fear so palpital that Alastor could almost taste it. It tasted like iron and fire.

Angel did as he was told, his long legs making short work of climbing onto and stradling the overlord’s thighs. He placed one set of hands against Val’s stomach and the other on the larger demon’s shoulders, as if he had done this hundreds of times before.

“Now Angelcakes,” Valentino said, his voice saccharine sweet. “My sweet, thoughtful baby boy... I have a few questions for you.”

“A-anything you want Val.”

“Ah, you know exactly what to say,” Val’s eyes seemed to glow brighter. Alastor knew this meant bad news, but he knew he was the ace up Angel’s sleeve. If he stayed hidden for the moment, he would have a higher chance of aiding the spider if - when - things got sticky. “So, you’re my... what?”

“Your Angelcakes?” Angel asked back, not entirely sure what he meant by the question.

“Good, but what else?” Val’s hands began to wander Angel’s body.

“Uh, your whore?” In all the years he had been called that, it never felt dirtier than in that moment.

“Mm, very good baby,” Valentino purred, his eyes narrowing slightly. “And what does a good whore do?”

“M-makes money for Daddy?” Angel had a sinking feeling he was talking himself into a trap, but he knew there was no escape. Not with Val.

“Yes! Very good Angelcakes,” Valentino’s voice sounded almost... giddy. The realization made Alastor’s grin tighten into a sneer. “And how does a whore make money for his daddy?”

“Findin’ Johns ta fuck.” Angel knew that answer. It was something that had been drilled into him, back before he even died.

Alastor’s hearing became tinny. Johns? Why did that term sound so familiar to him? He had no experience in the way of hookers and prositutes, and very little experience in the way of sex as a whole, so the terminology shouldn’t be familiar to him.

Valentino continued to talk to Angel, but Alastor couldn’t hear them anymore. Instead, his skull was filled with radio static, strong enough to make him gag a little. He recalled, with such sudden force that he felt his cold heart stop beating for a moment, a memory he had long buried deep down inside of himself.

_Al didn’t understand why his Mama was going out. It was late - past his bedtime, but he wanted water before retreating to his bedroom for the evening - and his Mother was dressed as if she were going to the market, with her large shawl covering her body almost like a cloak._

_“Where’re ya goin?” Alastor yawned. He was only seven, but his Mother was already trying to teach him to speak properly. Said no one would take him seriously if he sounded_ _straight from the bayous._

_“Out fa’ a bit baby,” She smiled warmly at him. “I’m meetin’ up wif... John tonight.”_

_“Oh!” Alastor knew who John was - well, he knew this ‘John’ character was someone his mother would meet up with occasionally, and he would give her food to bring home._

_Sometimes he would even give her new clothes or sweets to bring back for Al. He asked if John was his mama’s beau, but only got a sad chuckle in return. “Tell ‘im hi fa me. ‘N thanks fa th’ sweets.”_

_“A’ course baby,” Her voice sounded strained. How had he not noticed the pained look in her eye as she said that? “Imma lock th’ house up real tight when I go, aight? Don’t go answerin’ th’ door fa no one but me.”_

_“Yes Mama,” Alastor grinned. His front teeth were missing, but new ones were slowly taking their place. The white boys in town would mock him for still having a gap, but his mama just said he was a late bloomer, and that one day he would show all the kids in town who was the best. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too baby.” She hugged him tightly before leaving._

How had he not noticed the thick makeup on her skin, or the cloying scent of perfume that she only ever used when she went out late at night? How did he not notice how the men in town would leer at her when they went shopping? How had he been so- so BLIND.

The bitter irony of it all...

He mocked Angel for his profession, when his own mother... just to keep young Alastor fed and blissfully unaware of how she came about their supper.

When she passed, there was no more mysterious lover to provide food. He had grown, but wages from the radio station could only provide so much in the way of extra spending funds. He built his own cabin from the ground up, but it could only provide so much comfort. Once his mother was gone, Alastor was left to his own devices. He saw the men in town leering at the young girls that passed by, but he never connected those looks with the ones once given to his dear mother. He made quick work of those dirty, nasty men, making sure they would never touch a young girl again - at the same time, he found a way to make sure he never went hungry - after all, his mother used to tell him to do whatever it took to survive.

‘Even if it’s... not th’ best, if it’s ta survive then it’s okay.’ she had said to him. He realized now that she was talking about her own nightly activities and not Alastor’s somewhat sadistic tendencies towards those who he deemed immoral.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear, Angelcakes~” Valentino’s voice broke Alastor from his internal panic. Angel was now squirming on the overlord’s lap, his face squished painfully in one of the larger demon’s hands. “I thought you were my good boy. I guess I’ll just have to PUNISH YOU.”

In the blink of an eye, Angel was halfway across the room, only a few feet away from where Alastor was still hidden in the shadows. The spider groaned softly, holding his ribs with one hand as he used two more to prop himself up. He looked over at Val, his fur puffing up in fear when his pimp began walking towards him again.

“What happened to you baby?” Val cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. “You used to be so good for Daddy, but now all you do is break my heart. What changed, hm? You were so good for me after those months on set nine... maybe a trip back is what you need to remind you WHO OWNS YOU.”

“N-no p-please,” Angel’s blood ran cold. He would take ANYTHING over set nine. Put him in the gangbang scenes where his hips are broken to fit all the cocks. Put him in private rooms for forty-eight hours straight again. Put him ANYWHERE but set nine- “D-daddy please-”

“Don’t you ‘Daddy please’ me you stupid whore,” Valentino spat, all false sweetness gone from his voice, leaving only sour anger. “You’ve started to be more trouble than you’re worth and it’s getting on my last nerve. I don’t even know if it’s worth it to keep you around at this point. Maybe it would be a blessing, to put you out of your misery-”

He had raised his foot to step on Angel, only to find a red cane stopping his boot in mid air. Valentino looked genuinely shocked for a moment before his face crumpled in rage.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Alastor said, his usual grin already bloodthirsty and sharp. “Now, I started this venture thinking it would be an easy win for me, yet I found myself eating my own pride time and time again. You, on the other hand, make me skin crawl.”

“What are you doing here, Radio Demon?” Valentino growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “I don’t recall inviting you into my office.”

“I supposed you didn’t, but I don’t recall caring one way or another,” Alastor’s antlers cracked as they extended, his slim form jerking unnaturally as he grew. “Now, I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut your... meeting short. Angel Dust and I have prior engagements to attend to.”

“Like Hell I’m gonna let you-” Val growled, only to be cut off by Al’s microphone being shoved in his face.

“Don’t be a bad sport!” Alastor trilled, his eyes glowing red. “And here I was, under the impression that Overlords were supposed to have some class.”

“Angel is my property,” Valentino swatted the microphone away from his face. “You don’t have any claim over him, so if I wanna beat him up, I’m gonna beat him up. If I wanna whore him out, he’s gonna be whored out. I want him in a snuff film, he’s being fucked to death. Do you understand now, you outdated piece of deer shit?”

“Ah yes, that pesky contract,” Alastor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “What are the exact specifications of it?”

“I give Val complete control ova my soul in exchange fa’ safety n’ fame,” Angel said, still sitting on the floor. He refused to look at either of the overlords as he continued. “Two-thirds a what I make will go directly ta Val, n he’ll ensure that I’ll live comfortably fa as long as I’m unda his care.”

“Very good Angelcakes,” Valentino grinned again. “Just like I taught you.”

“Interesting...” Alastor glanced towards Angel. “Very, very interesting.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Valentino's voice was colored with suspicion, enough so that Angel couldn’t help but look up at Al.

“Say, Angel?” He turned, completely ignoring Valentino.

“Y-yeah?” Angel’s voice cracked. There was a dribble of blood at the corner of his mouth from how hard he had been thrown.

“What would you say to making a deal with me?” He asked, the room filling with a green glow. The shadows stretched across the walls, dancing unnaturally, almost as if they were taunting them - or cheering them on.

“What!?” Angel’s eyes opened wide.

“He can’t!” Valentino snapped, his feather antena quivering slightly in rage. “He’s MINE! What don’t you get about that?”

“Shake my hand and you’ll be under contract with me, just as Husk and Niffty are,” He continued, as if Valentino had never spoken. “You will have the privilege of my protection as well as the power of my name, and in return I will only ask for the occasional favor, none of which will be life-threatening. If you make this deal, no other contract will ever be able to override it.”

“SHUT UP-” Valentino charged at Alastor, only to freeze in place. Shadow limbs held him tightly, lifting his feet slightly off the ground. He struggled, but it seemed he wasn’t quite strong enough to break free.

Angel glanced between Alastor’s outstretched hand and Valentino, who was now focused more on ridding himself of his current predicament then whatever his prized toy was doing.

What did he have to lose? If whatever bullshit plan Alastor was trying didn’t work, he would be at Valentino’s mercy. Set nine would be the LEAST of his problems if this failed - he would BEG to be exterminated.

But if it worked... he could be free, and there were worse things than being under contract with Alastor.

“Angel don’t you fuckin’ do it-” Valentino struggled harder. There was a note of desperation in his voice that Angel had never heard before.

He reached out and grabbed Alastor’s hand, his fingers curling around the other’s palm as naturally as if they had been meant to make this deal. The green lights flared, the shadows dancings wildly as a tingle ran up Angel’s arm. His fur stood on end and it felt as though whatever green magic Al was using was filling his chest.

In fact, glancing down he saw the green magic glowing brightly from the heart mark on his chest, as if the pink had turned into lime-hued neon lights. There was the faint sound of drums echoing in the back of his head as he held onto Alastor’s hand tighter, as if he was afraid of letting go.

And just like that, the green light faded. Angel pulled his hand back, holding it close to his chest protectively. He felt... different. He wasn’t sure why, but he did.

“Excellent!” Alastor laughed, the radio feedback spiking in excitement. “Ah! I knew the loophole would work!”

“What loophole?” Valentino snapped. He was sitting on the ground - Al’s shadows must have dropped him as soon as the green faded.

“You didn’t specify that another contract couldn’t override yours,” Alastor grinned, his mouth curling, making his eyes turn up in self-satisfaction. “Thankfully, unlike you, I added that clause to my own contract.”

“Wh-” Valentino blinked, looking as though his brain had short circuited. “How the fuck did that work?”

“That’s the magic of being an ENTERTAINER!” Alastor’s voice echoed through the room, coming from almost every corner. “Only a REAL entertainer can think on their feet like that, and I am nothing if not the most talented artist in all of Hell!”

“I’ll kill ya-”

“Oh I don’t think so,” Al bent nearly in half and tapped Val on the nose with a single gloved finger. “I think this little endeavor has proven that I, out of the two of us, am the stronger demon. You’re lucky I’m leaving you alive at all, but as much as I would love to take you back to the tower and have the most memorable broadcast in the last five decades, you’re better suited to keep this... ring of debauchery running smoothly. If I killed you, I would have to deal with the aftermath and if I’m being honest with you, I would rather run naked through Lucifer’s palace than spend any more time than necessary in this circle of Hell.”

“So what, you want me to thank you?”

“Actually, yes,” Alastor’s grin instantly turned dangerous. “Thank me for sparing you, you little rat.”

“I’d rather d-” Valentino began, only to find his mouth covered by a shadow hand.

“You’d rather... what?” Alastor’s radio feedback spiked again, making Angel flinch.

“MmmmHmmMm!” Valentino struggled, but nothing he did would phase the shadow.

“Ah, there’s that gratitude,” Alastor’s voice was back to normal, with its usual amount of feedback behind it. “Now, shall we return to the hotel?”

“Uh, yeah...” Angel felt numb. Was this really happening?

“Let’s go home, Angel.” Alastor held his hand out again, but this time there were no green sparks flying from it. Angel took his hand for the second time and let Alastor pull him towards a shadowy hole in the wall.

* * *

“So what did you learn from your stupid little bet?” Husk asked, almost condescendingly.

The three demons were gathered around the bar, Angel and Alastor sitting on the stools and Husk leaning on the bar across from them. Charlie and Vaggie had been there a short while before, but when they heard what Alastor had done, they had rushed off to fill out the preemptive paperwork to prevent any more damage to the hotel’s property.

“I learned to not judge as quickly,” Alastor had been quiet since returning from the studios with Angel. He wouldn’t even respond to Husk’s little jabs, which was enough of a red flag for the cat demon to drag Al over to the bar and give him a strong drink. “And I learned... more about an aspect of my life I never considered.”

“Whaddya mean?” Angel asked curiously. He also noticed how quiet Alastor was being, but had the feeling the other demon wouldn’t want to talk about that just yet.

“I believe my mother was... a woman of the night, as you are,” Alastor’s throat tightened, but he swallowed it back. “It never even crossed my mind that... that was what she was doing when she left me home in the evenings.”

“Sellin’ yaself don’t make ya a bad person,” Angel said softly. “I means ya fought ta survive, and I think that’s one a th’ strongest things a person can be - a survivor.”

“It... definitely made me reconsider several things,” Alastor couldn’t remember the last time he felt so tired. Not only did he use his shadows to restrain Valentino, but he also made a whole contracted deal AND went through such emotional turmoil that he was convinced he aged a thousand years in a single evening. “I feel like I need several days to rest.”

“Hey Al?” Angel asked after a moment.

“Yes, Angel?”

“Thanks,” He looked down at his empty glass. “Fa givin’ today a chance, first a’ all. Didn’t think ya’d take it seriously, but it means a lot that ya’d come see how I work and all that... and thanks fa savin’ my soul from Val. I can’t believe ya pulled that shit outta ya ass like that.”

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that it worked,” Alastor chuckled. “It truly was the gamble of an afterlife time.”

“You didn’t even know if it would work!?” Husk’s eyes flew open. “Do you have any fuckin idea what that Rat asshole would have done to Angel if your shitshow failed?”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” he waved Husk’s concern off. “I went in knowing I am more physically powerful than him. He may have more social pull, but I have the fear of the people on my side.”

“You’re a sick mother fucker,” Husk shook his head, but he was smiling. “Get the fuck out of my face. Go sleep for a while, you look like shit.”

“Ah, my ever caring Husker,” Alastor chuckled and stood swaying slightly. “I think I shall retire for the evening, though not because you suggested it.”

“Whatever,” Husk rolled his eyes.

“Ah, and Angel?” He waited for the spider’s attention before continuing. “You should bring your fashion out of retirement. I wouldn’t dispose of the suits entirely, but you can absolutely alter them to fit your style better.” Alastor grinned and stepped through a shadow, leaving Angel and Husk along in the parlor. Angel let out a short laugh as his finger traced the condensation circle on the wooden surface of the bar.

“So, you’re stuck with the smiling asshole now?”

“Mm, jumped from one contract ta anotha,” Angel chuckled, not sounding all that upset about the turn of events. “But no matta how sadistic Smiles can be, I can guarantee he ain’t as fucked up a Val was.”

“That’s pretty sad,” Husk reached across and took Angel’s hand. “Thank fuck you’re out of there. I’ll keep Al in line for you, don’t worry about it.”

“My hero,” Angel felt his fur puff. “Gonna take lil’ ol me unda ya wing?”

“I guess,” Husk grinned. “Not that you’d fit. Not with all that leg you got.”

“Are ya sayin’ ya like my legs?” Angel smirked as Husk looked away with a grumble. He was secretly thrilled to notice that Husk puffed up when he was embarrassed, just like he did.

“Eh, they’re alright.” He kept one hand laced with Angel’s but covered his face with his other. Angel’s chest felt warm.

“Wanna see more a’ them?” Angel suggested lightly. He could physically feel Husk’s heartbeat pick up through his palm.

They made sure to set up Nugget’s bed and toys in the bathroom with the door firmly closed before settling in for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! A lot of my professors said after Thanksgiving, the work load is going to chill tf out, so hopefully I'll have more time to write again. Can you believe there was a point in my life where I was updating a full 5k+ word chapter every single day for weeks? Neither can I XD 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! It was honestly a blast to see everyone gearing up for Al to get his shit ROCKED XD
> 
> The next thing I have planned is going to be a oneshot, so it'll be a hot minute before that's ready to be posted. After that I'm hoping to get back to my 2P AU and doing a second part for that!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lowkey plotting this one out for a while and I'm excited! There's going to be a lot of angst and if anyone has read my fics before, you'll know how much I thrive off angst XD


End file.
